My kirby academia( for adoption)
by carloshbaroni
Summary: Join kirby as he embarks in a journey to become one of the best pro hero to ever live and make countless friends and enemies along the way,he will replace mineta because honestly no one likes him
1. Origin

Kirby was a strange kid to say the least,never spoke although he could,always wore pink and liked to eat almost anything he could fit in his mouth,which was only complemented when he unlocked his equally weird quirk he nicknamed "sucker" which allowed him to create a mini wind vortex that sucked anything in front of him into his mouth by inhaling,despite his quirk being consider useless he still wanted to become a hero,a desire that became bigger when he discovered the second property of his quirk.

He was having a picnic by himself at the park when he saw bakugou with his two lackeys harassing mydoria for being quirkless,he doesn't know why but he couldn't stand that worried mydoria could get hurt,he then placed himself between the bullies and deku who looked at him surprised while bakugou looked annoyed,"move,unless you want to stop us with that worthless quirk of yours pinky" he scoffed but kirby didn't move,bakugou then grabbed a rock amd threw at kirby who sucked the rock and accidentally ate it and a few seconds later he started to glow slightly blindding the bullies,when the light vanished they were surprised to see kirby skin changed to brown and clothes color changed to grey and he was wearing a odd hat that had a miniature mountain on top and two horns on the side(stone kirby hat),bakugou brushed the comfusion off and yelled at him"you think a color change and a hat will stop me,your wrong" he and his lackey charged at kirby who went to a defence stance and when the winged lackey fist was going to connect he suddenly turned into stone making the lackey grasp his fist in pain,bakugou amd the long fingered kid tried to hit him but to no avail,after they got tired of attacking kirby turned back to normal and clenched his fist which was suddenly covered in rocks creating a large stone fist,bakugou tried to dodge but was hit with a rock uppercut knocking down he and his lackey,after that day he discovered he could absorb and copy any inanimate thing he eats as well as having the anger of bakugou focused at him as well

10 years later

After the incident with bakugou kirby and mydoria became best friends and would hang together all the time,now they were heading to school when they came across a large fight between the debuting hero kamui woods and a villain that looked like a slug and could spit poison goo,due to this the fight was going poorly for the pro hero,"man that villain sure has a interesting quirk" mydoria said as he pulled his notebook and started writing things on it while muttering to himself,kirby couldn't help but to laugh at his friends antics until he heard a familiar voice,"give up now,that food doesn't belong to you!".h

The voice had a slight mexican accent and belonged to the number 3 pro hero meta knight who's statement made everyone look up in awe as the hero came flying and swinged his legendary sword galaxia and unleashed a energy projectile that strikes the slug villain,mydoria saw the hero realized his opening amd shouting at the same time as the fanboy the hero unleashed his signiature move "lackered chain prison" he screamed as his hands became long branches that wrapped around the villain "got you" kamui woods said proudly "don't think it over that easily" meta knight said causimg the tree hero to look confused when suddenly a spear came out of nowhere and destroyed the branches,the spear fell to the ground as a girl that didn't look older than 16 landed,fell to the ground and grabbed her spear,she was dressed like a brown coat( search human spear dee to see what i mean) and had a blue bandanna wrapped on her head,she then received a grunt of annoyance from the slug villain "took you long enough dee,any longer i would be in jail" he said going to a fight stance,"i didn't come to help you steal petty jewelry,i came to take you to be punished"dee said happily ,she then looked at meta knight "im sorry meta knight,but I can't let you arrest escatgoon as much as i wanted too,kings orders" she said knocking escargoon out with the butt of her spear and took off running after grabbing him.

Kamui woods was ready to pursuit but was stopped by meta knight,"don't,if dee is here king dedede can't be far" kamui looked at him "then we can arrest him as well" he said not believing the older pro just let a thief go receiving a look from meta knight,"if you think you can take out dedede you are welcome to try" he said as he readied his wings and took off leaving kamui to his thoughts,he knew about the rumors that dedede was on par with meta knight and possibly even higher and managed to hurt all might.

After the fight ended kirby and mydoria headed to school,it was a normal day with bakugou raging as always and threatening them when he found out kirby and mydoria would apply to UA,after leaving school they were talking about the fight from earlier when they were attacked by a slime villain who grabbed both and covered their mouth making kirby quirk useless,"i have no time for you pesky kids,i will kill one of you and use the others body to escape" he said darkly as he chocked both of them waiting to see who died first when suddenly he heard steps behind him but before he could turn he was met by a stream of fire which for some reason solidified him making him release the kids,the villain looked in terror at who attacked him before being shattered by a million pieces by a large hammer,mydoria and kirby looked at their savior,he almost as tall as all might,looked a little chubby and was dressed in robes that a king would wear as well as a blue beanie hat,he had blue hair a short beard and mean angry eyes although he was smiling,he also carried a large technological hammer,mydoria gasped in fear as he instantly recognized who this was:the infamous king dedede.

Mydoria was frozen in fear,it just gone from bad to worse,that's what he thought before being confused when kirby actually seemed happy to see him but his thoughts were interrupted when the criminal spoke with his loud voice"hey there kirbeh,looks like i save you this time" he said laughing and then looked at mydoria"no need to be afraid kid any friend of kirby is a friend of mine hahaha" he spoke loudly,"you're kirby's friend?" He asked before passing out.

 **This is it for today,i hope someone read and like the story,tell me what you think,next chapter i will talk about the U.A test and classes,i need help to think of a hero name and hero costume for kirby,if you have any ideas post in the comments and see ya next time**


	2. Proving and tests

Mydoria woke up as he slowly remembered where he was "man,what a weird dream" he said groggily as he saw dedede "it wasn't a dream!" He screamed as he almost passed out again but dedede grabbed and shaked him making him snap out of it,after dedede released him mydoria calmed himself and turned to kirby " so let me get this straight,you are friends with one of the most feared criminals in japan" he said incredulous as kirby nodded,dedede then spoke up "although we are friends our first encounter wasn't so nice,it did envolve me trying to clobber him and almost being arrested when he beat me good" he said rather angrily " so wait a minute kirby actually defeated and almost arrested you,YOU,someone not even all might could bring to justice" mydoria asked even more incredulously "yeah pretty much,he is way stronger than he seem,i even created this mega hammer to defeat him,but in the middle of the fight a villain known as zero tookover my body and kirby saved me without thinking twice,he is a valuable friend,he even fought meta knight a few times" he said remembering the 'good times'.

After talking about their past dedede had to leave because a few pros appeared and he wasn't in the mood to beat them up,after the pros asked if they were okay,one of the pros saw dedede and went after him,mydoria and kirby went home and on the way there briefly stopped to eat,mostly kirby, and also to call a ambulance for the hero that crashed in front of them after he got hit full force by dedede's rocket hammer,when they were close to kirby's home they saw a comotion in a tunnel with fire across it and various pros,when they got close they saw the same villain that attacked them earlier and was holding bakugou captive,mydoria looked at kirby "we have to do something" kirby looked at him skeptically before turning around and running away from the commotion,mydoria couldn't believe his friend,who apparently beat the king dedede,was running away but he knew he had to save bakugou so he rushed at the villain throwing his books at the villains eyes,while he was distracted claw at the slime trying to free bakugou "what are you doing here deku!" He asked angrily "I don't know kacchan,my body moved on his own" he said as the villain grabbed and started to choke him,mydoria couldn't believe this is how he died,as useless as he lived but when he was almost blacking out the villain was struck once again by a wave of fire making him release mydoria and bakugou.

Both looked at their savior,mydoria was surprised and shocked while bakugou was surprised and angry when they saw their savior was none other than kirby but they noticed his skin was darker,his clothes became deep red and he his head was on fire although it didn't seem to bother him but what surprised mydoria and bakugou the most was that he was angry! Kirby rarely became angry and when he did it meant bad news,the villain looked at him "you again this time i will kill you for good!" He screamed lunging at kirby and to his surprise kirby rushed at him and suddely was engulfed in fire becoming a literal fireball burning right through the villain making him solidify once again when suddely " **Don't need to worry,cause i am here"** all might screamed proudly as he punched the villain with one of his powerful punches shattering the villain one again to miliions of pieces.

After bakugou threatened him and mydoria was talking to all might he went home,he lived alone in a area full of trees,in a small house his friends built for him,when he got there meta knight was on top of his house,"I saw what you did today kirby,very good,if you want to become a hero now is the time to start training" meta knight said as he readied his sword and kirby got in a fighting stance,it would be 10 months of hard training but it would be worth it.

10 MONTS LATER

There he was after months of hard training standing before the gates of UA,the first step on his journey to become a hero,he was wearing his signiature pink clothes although he did get muscular due to his training,after he enetered he was met with a large amount of teens following the same dream as him,he thought of all cool powers they might have when he was taken out of his thoughts by bakugou grabbing his collar "you really did apply to UA,i will kill you!" He screamed angrily but kirby was not intimidated by this and his only response was to reach his pocket and pulled a lighter,making bakugou flinch and gritted his teeth,he knew he was no match for fire kirby so he grunted and letting go of kirby he walked away muttering angrily.

After walking around a little,the speakers turned on the pro hero known as present mic greeted the participants and starting talking about hiw the exam would work "listen here peeps! This is how the exam will go down, you will be thrown into a city area filled with robots with values of1-3 which represent the amount of points you gain by wrecking them,there is also a fourth robot but is worth 0 points so just let it go understand?" He said as everyone nodded and headed to the different gates,kirby was assigned to gate C.

After the exam started kirby grabbed the lighter on his pocket and swallowed it transforming into his fire form,using his power to become a fireball and rush foward,he entered a alley being surrounded by one pointers,kirby quickly inhaled as much air as he could and unleashed a wave of fire melting and destroying the robots,the teachers watched as kirby left a trail of burning robots"that kid has potential" said nezu as the others watched him"have patience,this is only one of kirby's abilities he still has much in his sleeves" meta knight said watching from a dark corner of the room,kirby continued his spree when the ground started to shake and a massive robot with a zero on it's chest and while everyone ran away kirby rushed at it,he became a fire ball and striked the robot's burning it but only damaging his armor.

Kirby was knocked back after hitting the robot,noticing this wouldn't work he spitted the light returning to normal,he looked around for anything he could use when he saw a leave,he smirked and sucked it with his quirk swallowing it in the process,he glowed and his skin became yellowish and his clothes became green he also had a hat made of leaves,intriguing the teachers/judges,kirby rushed once again and swinged his hand making leaves follow his hand and easily cutting the robots leg clean off,as the robot went off balance kirby stretched his both arms to the right and froze in that stance as leaves slowly circled around him while he did that the robot tried to squash kirby,when his fist was a few meters away kirby lifted his arms creating a leaf tornado that cut the robot into various peaces like it was paper.

After the robot was cut to pieces the exam ended apand kirby went home with a good feeling.

 **This will be all for today,i would make the classes but I didn't have time,so that would be next chapter,i hope you like it,review and see ya next time.**


	3. Battles to be fought

Two weeks have passed since the exam and kirby was returning home from gathering food from the forest close to his house,since he lives alone and is under aged there is no real way of him making money even though meta knight gives him a monthly allowance, he mostly used it to buy essentials he couldn't find in the nature like clothes and school material,all the others things he needed to survive he got from the forest which became easier when he met a hermit who's quirk let him basically control the forest which made him to be nicknamed wispy woods,after mistaking kirby with a invader and after a small fight he realized kirby only wanted food so they made a deal: every two weeks he would give a supply of food to kirby in exchange of help to protect the forest.

When he got home and stored the food,he saw a envelope on his mail box,he opened it and saw a medium sized device whuch suddenly turned on revealing a image of all might " **I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM,young kirby you while barely passing the written test you aced the pratical exam with amazing 85 battle points. Welcome to UA** " he said as the device turned off,kirby smirked and swallowed the hologram projector,later that day he recieved a package from meta knight containing all the materials he would need.

Two days later

It was the first day of school in the lustruous UA,kirby happily walked through the shiny hallways looking to his assigned class which was 1A,as he walked passed various doors he finally found his respective classroom,he entered the room being greeted by a tall blue haired boy complaining about bakugou having his feet on the table,after he noticed kirby he stopped what he was doing and introduced himself " greetings,i am tenya lida from suuei private academy,i hope we have a good year" he said in a energetic way,kirby was going to introduce himself when someone else called him.

He turned around and was greeted with mydoria "hello kirby what a pleasant surprise that we ended up in the same class" he said smiling as kirby smiled back,but the moment was short lived when bakugou came out of nowhere screaming at mydoria "deku! How did you managed to enter UA you are a quirkless piece of trash,i'll kill you!" He said preparing a explosion on his hand " if you do that i will have to put away with all the other who think the same way" a voice said startling everyone making them look around but not seeing anyone new,except for kirby who almost immediately looked at the shadow between to door and the wall.

When everyone looked at the shadow they saw two yellow eyes,as the figure slowly walked out of the shadow everyone was surprised to see it was none other than meta knight "i will not accept that attitude in my classroom" he said and everyone could swear they heard a maxican guitar on the background "are you going to be our teacher?" Asked lida, meta knight nodded,after everyone arrived and he called the attendance,he turned to the gym "our first exercise will be a test of phisical capability of you and your quirks,put your gym clothes and meet me there in five minutes" meta knight instructed and covered himself in his cape and it started spinning until it became a thin cloth spiral and shot upwards phasing through the wall,everyone looked confused before heading to the locker room.

After they changed clothes they went to the gym to find meta knight was nowhere to being found,then all looked up to see meta knight standing in a lamppost with his back turned to the students,kirby laughed because he knew what that pose meant,the pro hero then turned to the students "i have a special proposition,if you choose to fight me you are excused from the banal tests, "is that even allowed?"asked the yellow haired boy kaminari "my class my rules" he said simply.

Bakugou stepped foward "i'll show you secondary characters how it's done" he said preparing explosions on his both hand,aiming his right hands at meta knight he fired a massive explosion,the pro didn't even flinch as he used his cape to cover himself,after the explosion ended he was completly unscathed,bakugou looked surprised and aimed both hands at meta knight unleashing a massive explosion," I expected more" meta knight said as the explosion was instantly cut in half, bakugou was shocked his most powerfull explosion was destroyed just like that,he looked at meta knight amd noticed how he faced something else entirely.

Bakugou looked at the same direction as the teacher to see his eyes layed on kirby,'him? What is so special about him,let's see how strong he really is' bakugou thought as he faced the teacher "hey meta knight! How about a proposition?" His request made meta knight look in curiosity "if kirby beats you,you give all of us passing grades " making everyone gasp in surprise amd meta knight think a little "what if i win?" He asked seriously,bakugou smirked "then you can give us double work" he said nonchalantly making everyone scream WHAT on top of their lungs,meta knight thought for a minute " okay bakugou,i accept, kirby come" he said as he jumbed down.

Kirby did as requested and walked to the center of the improvised arena "I have been waiting for a rematch,i wont be so foolish to drop my guard again!" He said as he became serious,kirby used his quirk to swallow the sword shocking everyone,he started to glow making mydoria excited to see one of his new forms but when the glowing stopped he was the same only with a green hat and a sword that came out of nowhere.

Kirby and meta knight rushed at each other clashing blades,trying to attack the vital points just to be parried by the other,as their blades clashes once again they pushed each other away,afte they recovered meta knight placed his sword sideways and stretched his right arm left and freeze at that pose.

Realizing what he was going to do kirby went into the same stance,at the sime time both warriors slashed the air shooting a arrow like projectile made if energy and both attacks clashed saying in hold,not letting the chance slip meta knight slashed the air in different angles shooting three crescent projectiles that hit the previous one overpowering Kirby's.

Kirby grabbed the sword with both hands and pulled backwards,when meta knight's projectiles overpowered his he trusted his hands fowards charging quickly at meta knight,knewing his shots wouldn't affect kirby meta knight did the same move,only his was covered in a black aura.

Both attackers passed each other facing back to back (the classic cenario where they see who falls first),kirby then felt immense pain and kneeled on the ground, making everyone gasp even though many were not surprised with the outcome,when suddenly meta knight's mask was cut in two and it fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped in extreme surprise,a million thoughts going in there heads about how powerful could this pink haired kid be,kirby's hat and sword vanished as he spitted the previous sword,he then saw meta knight had his hand stretched out,so he gladly got help

He grabbed another mask from his cloak and put in his face,he turned to the students "we had a deal,even though Kirby lost ,my deal was with bakugou so only him will be getting double work" he said smirking behing the mask as he dismissed the class

LATER THAT DAY

Class 1A was sitting in a classroom "who do you think our teacher will be" asked kirishima excited,"i dont know i hope is a pro like meta knight" said kaminari just as excited he then turned to Kirby "that makes me remember,didn't meta knight said something about a rematch?did you actually win against him?" He asked curiously but before Kirby could answer he door opened.

All might went through the door and weirdly walked to the classroom " **welcome to combat training,i will be your teacher and let's get this started,can any of you tell me what is one of the main components of a hero?"** He asked,"muscles" said kirishima,"discipline" said momo,"style" said aoyama.

" **You are all correct but what im talking about is a hero costume,so i got these"** he said as the board withdrew and various cases with a assigned number showed up" **these are the clothes you designed put them on and meet me at combat center B"** he said.

Kirby put on his hero costume that consisted of a skin tight shirt with a hoodie,white shorts that continued into red pants,pink-and-white boots with stars and red and white gloves that went up to half his forearm.

As he walked around he saw everyone else in their respective costumes and while he saw some he enjoyed like lida or kirishima's there were some he found odd like aoyama's,deku who reminded him of all might and momo who wore almost nothing at all.

After they got to combat center B all might used a lot machine to choose duos,after that he put Kirby and momo against bakugou and kirishima,he then started the match and both teams got ready

Kirby and momo would attack,"how can we get in without them noticing" momo asked herself as Kirby asked her to make a fan using sign language which she made not understanding why exactly.

Kirby swallowed the fan and afyer he glowed his skin became greyish and his clothes became white, and he had a hurricane on his head,he hugged her making momo blush and covering themselves in wind he proppelled both of them to the top floor.

He then pointed to the door,"while you distract them i go get the bomb,nice plan kirby" she said as she uses the stairs,kirby used wind to go to a random floor,as he walked around he was startled when bakugou came out of nowhere "found you pinky!" He screamed as he fired as explosion at kirby who dodged.

Bakugou tried to hit kirby with his right hand but Kirby used wind to push his arm away from him making bakugou hit a wall,kirby then grabbed bakugou and spinned really fast throwing him all across the room hitting a wall.

He grunted in pain as he stood up,he gritted his teeth as he aimed his grenade shaped glove at kirby and pulled the pin,unleashing a massive explosive at kirby who tried to blow it away but it was no use at it only made it slower,he then spitted put the fan and taking a deep breath he inhaled with all his might making a miniature tornado sucking the explosion to his mouth.

Using all air left on his lungs he pulled the explosion as strong as it was started getting smaller and smaller until it was completely consumed by kirby who swallowed it,bakugou looked in complete shock 'nononono,NO!' he thought as Kirby glowed making his skin become dark grey and his clothes pitch black and he gained a large multicolored pointi hat.

He then looked at bakugou with a angry face woth made bakugou flinch,kirby opened his hands making a bomb appear out of nowhere,bakugou looked uncredulous "are you mocking me? You think you little bombs can beat mine,DIE PINKY!!!" Bakugou screamed as he lunged throwing a explosion that hit Kirby head on,from the smoke a bomb was thrown and when it hit bakugou he felt like a thousand fireworks blew up in his face,he fell to the groung in pain as Kirby walked out without a scratch "how... c-could you... survive...thAAAAT" it was the last thing he said before a bomb landed in front of him all went black.

After bakugou was taken out lida got distracted and momo trapped his legs with chains making him unable to move,so they got the bomb " **HEROES WIN"** all might said announcing the end of the match.

 **I hope you liked this chapter,i know it should have been the phisical tests and all but I thought it would fit meta knight more if he just wanted to fight,he will be substituting aizawa but it will have relevance later on,tell me what you think about Kirby 's costume and the story overall and see ya next time**


	4. Negotiation and breach

Shigaraki nervously scratched his neck as he and kurogiri walked through the large fancy halls of the castle of king dedede,they were following one of his servants known as waddle dees,although he found it weird not even kurogiri seemed to know about it,it was strange there was hundreds of exactly similar other waddle dees,as they approached the kings throne room shigaraki couldn't help to get even more excited because he was a big fan of dedede and his deeds mainly the fact all might could never beat him before so he would be a perfect addition since apparently he is weaker now.

Kurogiri turned to him "let me talk to him" he said calmly making shigaraki suddenly turn to him "what? Why cant i do the talking he is a idol I can't wait to talk to him" he said scratching his neck even more "i know that young master but that may disturb him and make him decline our offer" he exclaimed making shigaraki sigh in defeat,a large door opened as the two villains were greeted by a large fancy dinning hall where their target was eating a abnormally big roast turkey,he clined his mouth with a napkin before snapping his fingers making a dozen of waddle dees come from nowhere and as fast as they could blink cleaned and took away the table and the food.

King dedede looked at the two guests "hello,you arrived sooner than i thought,now let's talk business if im not mistaken you are from the league of villains" he said sitting in his fancy throne,kurogiri bowed to him"you are right sir,knowing your reputation it would be extremely helpful in our plans" he replied,dedede raised a eyebrow "and what exactly is your master plan? Excuse my rudeness but I can't put myself or my subordinates in danger without knowing what we are going into" he said getting serious.Before kurogiri could tell him however shigaraki walked foward "we are attacking UA to kill all might,meta knight and the students there" he basically screamed.

As soon as he said that dedede's glare fixed on him with a rather angry face and although he didn't show it kurogiri was panicking,he had been informed of dedede's past and possible friendship with meta knight so shigaraki just spilling that out could not only make the king get angry but it could also mean they wouldn't be getting out of there in one piece,he quickly retorted "what he means is we will attack one of UA's training joints to kill all might" he said sweating beneath his mist body, dedede closed his eyes"I couldn't care less,is not like he is a big treat to me but he does give me some trouble when im out of my castle so I decided to help you" he said making kurogiri let out a sigh of relief.

Dedede got up from his chair "but because of risk and my reputation as you put it i am not going to go personally" he said making kurogiri a little confused and shigaraki disappointed "but i will lend you my top generals with the condition they will in no circumstances be left behindarrested and be brought back in one piece " he said sternly,after hearing his request kurogiri new it would make the mission a little harder but it was worth it,he nodded "we accept" he said bowing once again.

Dedede snapped his fingers and from the sides of his throne came two figures the first one was the same girl that attacked kamui woods a few months back and the other was a boy similar in face structure to the girl but he was wearing a jester hat,large round glasses and a multi colored cloak and holded a scepter intead if a spear while the rest of his clothes were identical to the girl's .After they arrived both bowed dwon to the king who spoke up "these are bandana dee and waddle doo my top generals" he said as both stood up,shigaraki sighed at this "they don't seem like much we want the boss not the weak lackeys!" He screamed angrily.

Before he could blink a large ball of eletricity hit him knocking him to the ground,before he could even try to stand up five spears went through his amrs,legs and chest pinning him to the ground, he then looked with fear and shock as the two generals landed beside him "who is the weakling now" bandana dee as she struck her spear close to his head,before anything more could happen kurogiri stepped up "we accept your offer,forgive him he still has much to learn "he said as the king nodded,he used his mist to cover shigaraki and go away

After they left dee and doo approached the king "when the attack is taking place make sure no lethal harm is brought upon meta knight or kirby,by you or anyone,i don't care about anyone else,have as much fun you want,and don't take all might on,understood ?" Both generals nodded as they were dismissed,after they left dedede pressed a button on his throne making escargoon appear shortly after "yes sire?" He asked "i have a special mission for you,tell me whats your expertise in sabotage?" He asked as escargoon smirked "how about i show you first hand,whats the target ?" he asked as dedede smirked "UA".

A few days later

Class 1A was lined up ouside the school waiting for something " excuse me all might what are we doing here,shouldn't we be having class instead of wasting time here" asked lida in his usual energetic behavior " **Don't worry young lida,all will be explained when meta knight arrive"** said meta knight as just on cue meta knight's spinning cape came out of nowhere as it unrolled and he appeared "good morning class today we shall go to a special facility used for rescue training known as the USJ,now let's go.He said as they walked to a large facility,once inside they were met with a figure wearing a white astronaut suit with incredibly thin legs and a black visor with white eyes.

Many of class 1A instantly recognized this figure "it's the rescue hero 13" said mydoria excited as everyone was shushed "greetings future pro heroes as you may or not know i am the pro hero 13,before we start allow me to say one quick thing or two or three or sixteen" he said making the students sigh,the hero showed a large area simulating various scenarios and places,but before 13 could finish talking a large purple portal appeared out of nowhere a dozen of villains walked through,four stood out thought which were a kid with various severed hands on his body,a man dressed as waiter woth balck smoke covering him,a girl with a blue bandana and a boy with a jester hat "greetings,we are the league of villains and we came to kill all might,dee if you would " he said gesturing to the girl with the bandana kirby instantly recognized,she took out her bandana and took a long breath as in a moments notice she began to multiply as at least humdreds of copies were made "waddle dees attack!" She screamed as the copies charged and she placed her bandana on her head once again.

 **This will be for today,i hope you like the chapter and how i introduced waddle doo and bandana dee quirk,doo's quirk wil be the beam ability and i decided since all the waddle dee look the same why not be clones of oneperson? Anyway i hope you like see ya next time.**


	5. Partycrashers

The students watched in certain shock as the girl multipled into hundreds within seconds and said clones started to charge at the students while the mist man transported the other villains to random places of the facility,deku looked at meta knight "what do we do sensei?" He asked scared as meta knight simply said" you are training to be heroes,act as heroes" making the students realise what he means as the number 3 hero prepared his sword and flew into the air.realizing what would happen 13 turned to Iida "class rep,go get the other teachers" he instructed as the engine boy hesitated before nodding and running off to the door,looking back one last time to see meta knight diving into action.

Meta knight charged to the middle of a group of villains who were waiting to be transported "looks like the bat has come out to play" said one of the villains mockingly as the group ran to the hero to gang up on him,which proved useless due to meta knight's great speed and swordplay which helped him make quick work of the villains attempting to bring him down.he then looked over to the mist villain noticing he was opening portals around him making it easier for him to be swarmed,noticing the plan he turned to the students "kirby! On my signal,you know what to do" he shouted pointing to bakugou,kirby glanced before finally getting what he meant and nodded.

Unfortunately the mist villain also noticed to where meta knight pointed,"your faith in that student must be great if your plan revolves around him alone" kurogiri stated heading to open a portal beneath bakugou.

"What the-" he stated as he sank in the portal,but not before kirby grabbed him being sucked in too

"What you doing pinky get off me" bakugou angrily stated prying kirby off him,who in returned scowled

"Sorry for trying to save you from the villain,kacchan" kirby stated with sarcasm,before looking around to see they were in a building and being surrounded by the clones that villain made,kirby ate a piece of debree,becoming stone

"Whatever pinky,just don't get in my way" bakugou stated wasting no way exploding a few waddle dees at once as they were knocked down vanishing out of thin air before more clones took their place,the process repeated for a few minutes

"Dammit,they don't stop coming" bakugou mumbled angrily

"If you listened to me we would be out of this already,at least it helps our plan"kirby stated casually jumping and becoming large boulder crushing the waddle dees

"Plan?" The fuck you up to pinky" bakugou asked impatiently exploding more clones

"Oh yes do tell" both student looked to see the boy with round glasses and jester hat leaning on a nearby wall

"Who the fuck are-","hey doo,didn't expect to see you here,dedede teamed up with villains?"kirby interrupted bakugou who was even more confused as doo smirked

"Not exactly,call it precautionary methods,i hope you understand,picnic sunday still up?" He asked veru casually as kirby nodded

"Picnic?!what the fuck you talking about? HE IS A VILLAIN YOU STUPID PINK PUFFBALL" bakugou screamed indignant

Deciding to stop trying to understand the situation bakugou rushed at doo aiming a explosion at his face,but he dodged and drawing his staff he swung it downwards creating a whip made of small eletric spheres electrocuting bakugou and sending him to a nearby wall.the ash blonde gritted his teeth before grinning and aiming his gauntlet at doo

"No! We need that for later" kirby interrupted lowering the gauntlet lookin at doo

"I know you have to follow orders but please let us go,meta knight will not hold that bird creature for much longer" kirby pleaded,as doo closed his eyes remebering the king's orders

"Very well,but I can't promise your other friends will have the same luck" he smiled jumping through a hole

WITH META KNIGHT

The number 3 hero wasn't having so much luck fending off his attacker,the weird bird creature the hand man called "nomu",as he faced the creature he understood why the villains were so confident they could kill all might,this thing was unnatural with strength and durability probably even greater than the number 1 hero himself,the hand covered man smiled and mocked meta knight when he tried to fight nomu,but he didn't count with meta knights overwhelmingly high speed even the nomu couldn't keep up with

"Dammit this should have been over quickly where did this speed come from" the hand covered man whined as meta knight went from being at the mercy of his creature to easily keeping up and fending off

"Don't bother meta knight,he has damage absorption and regeneration you can't stop it,it was made to end all might" Shigaraki scoffed

"This thing may have power but lacks drive to fight and strategy,lacks a will to keep going" meta knight stated as he continuously slashed the nomu as he regenerated

"You also stated it had damage absorption,that means it has a limit,i just have to reach it!" Meta knight shouted as he became even faster and the cuts on nomu became larger and deeper

BACK WITH KIRBY

Kirby and bakugou has found Kirishima and the three of them were fighting against a large wave of waddle dees that came out of nowhere,while they were handling it well,they were starting to tire out

"Man they just keep coming,it seems the more we beat the more appear" Kirishima said

"I fought her before,the only way to end the clones for good is to knock the main one in a coma" kirby stated punching a few more with his stone fist

"Bakugou,your gauntlets full yet?" Kirby asked turning to stone as bakugou nodded

"Then give them to me" he stated putting his arm foward,bakugou giving him a sneer

"Why should I? So you can humiliate me again?" He asked bitterly as for his surprise kirby grabbed his collar

"Listen to me you stubborn idiot! Our teacher is fighting that weird creature and he is counting on us to take it down,so put it on your damn head,NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!"kirby screamed in a fit of uncharacteristic rage

Bakugou kept looking at kirby with a stunned/shocked look on his face,specially with the amount of anger he could see in Kirby's eyes,looking down he took of his gauntlets and gave to kirby without saying a word

"Not wanting to interrupt the moment but,what do you need those for,cant you just absorb his explosions?" Kirishima asked pointing at bakugou as kirby went back to looking like he normally does

"If i want bomb yes,but with this amount of explosive power i can transform into something way more powerful " kirby explained sucking both gauntlets at once

His body started to glow,after a few seconds the glow faded,to the surprise of the two boys Kirby was very different,his body was glowing yellow with his forearms and legs being pitch black,on his head a cross between a popes hat and a energy core

"What do you think? I call this ability crash " he stated

"You look awesome,what it does?" Kirishima asked excitedly as kirby smirked

Kirby went on top of a building where he could see meta knight fighting the nomu,the formers was doing good holding his own,he breathed in before screaming

"META KNIGHT,NOW!" The screamed was heard all the way down there as the number 3 hero looked up and smirked under his mask,turning to the black beast his sword shined with power

" **Taste my power** " he said said doing a powerful uppercut releasing a energy pillar throwing nomu at the air

As he flew up kirby used bakugou to launch himself at the abomination,he wrapped his arms around the beast,his heat glowed intensily as rocks around them floated up,after a few seconds the entire USJ was covered in a super bright light as the waddle dees vanished and every other villain felt immeasurable pain,it was like a nuke just went off,when it finished there wasn't much more than a huge crater left

After the explosion ended Kirby fell but before hitting the ground was caught by meta knight

"Good job kirby" was all he said

The other student looked in awe at what their pink haired classmate had done,but many had one burning question

"Wait,if that was a nuke why are we umharmed" Kirishima asked as momo thought

"That power is selective,kirby chooses who are affected by it" the students turned to see bandana dee and waddle doo standing there also unharmed

"That means Kirby chose to not attack you,why?" Momo asked as dee smiled

"Let's just say we are very good friends" dee winked before a door appeared and they went trough before it vanished again

 **END**

 **Hey,im back,sorry for the long wait,no this story is not dead,im just lazy and tend to have trouble continuously having creativity to write the same story but I eventually come back to it**

 **Sorry of the chapter seems rushed,i just really wanted to go past tje usj as fast as i could,i just hate this part so much,is so repetitive in every story**

 **At this point the story will start to diverge a little from canon in the sense that everyone in the attack was arrested due to Kirby nuke,most changes will come after sports festival though**

 **Also there will be elements from Kirby games such as bosses that will make their way into the story**


	6. oreinophobia

CHAPTER 6: oneirophobia part 1

The students were being checked on by the pro heroes and medics,to say they were quite surprised to see the large building of the USJ was nothing but a huge crater was a understatement,by one of their own students nonetherless,soon the students were soon released to return to the school since the attack was quite brief and no real damage was done except for a few bruises here and there.

back at the school,the students were changing from their costumes and chatting about what happened 1 hour ago

"man,do you believe what just happened,that monster meta knight was fighting looked as tough as all might himself" said kaminari

"well he sure looked strong,but with how much ease he was defeated,i think it was just show" replied kirishima

"to be honest i don't think even all might could just walk away from a explosion like that,look at what it did to the USJ,nothing but smithereens" shoji said

"where is kirby by the way" asked mydoria

"i think meta knight was talking with him" said kirishima again as they finished putting their uniforms

on the girls lockeroom the topic wasn't much different

"being attacked by villains was scary" said toru as the other girls nodded

"good thing, kirby ended it quite fast" said jiro

"it is quite surprising that quite a cute boy can be so powerful" said mina,making the other girls look at her

"what? have you seen his smile,is quite heartwarming" she said,the girls chuckled

when the students were leaving,they were met by meta knight and kirby

"pay attention students,due to the destruction of the USJ,there will be 2 days off while we fix and take any measures needed" meta knight explained

ELSEWHERE

in a unknown location,at a dark shady place,stood a large figure in a chair covered by medical supplies and RV machines and tubes all around the figure's body

"so shigaraki and kurogiri got captured along with every single criminal they recruited,i underestimated how strong the students and all might truly were"the figure said

shortly he turned his attention to various screens as they light up,showing distinct silhouettes as they light up

"it wasn't all might who caused that damage,was one student at particular,kirby star"said a deep voice

"unfortunate but totally predictable,especially with such childish demeanor"said a young feminine voice

"give him a break,no one could have guessed what would happen,especially with pinky there"said a high pitched childish voice

"you seem to know quite a lot about this 'kirby star'"said the figure in the chair

"you can say we have a history with him"said a cracked old voice

"we all crossed paths with him,and were terribly defeated"said the deep voice

"but don't worry,leave it to me,after today those students won't wake up ever again hehehe"the old voice cackled as the screens turned off.

KIRBY'S HOME-HOURS LATER

It was now evening,kirby was getting ready to sleep after a full day of training with meta knight and fishing with dee and doo afterwards and eating afterwards with the company of two of his best arriving home and showering he layed in bed and closed his eyes as the darkness sorrounded his view.

kirby started hearing voices and noises and soon opened his eyes,he was on his house,looking through the window he couldn't see anything except for darkness,he then opened his he exited his house he wasn't on the forest anymore,except he was on the middle of the city

"the city?why am i here"kirby wondered before a nearby explosion caught his attention

various villains started running rampant destroying the city,kirby was ready to face them but one of them just when straight through him

"this is weird,is this a dream?"he wondered before he heard a shout

"HAVE NO FEAR,FOR I AM HERE"kirby looked up to see a silhouette landing in front of the villains,to his surprise it was

"izuku?of course that would be his dream"kirby snickered as he saw his friend land,but he was looked like all might even down to the hair

kirby laughed as he saw izuku-might pound the villains away,all was fine before suddenly the sky got dark,and a large figure landed in front of figure was a very large suit of armor with a greatsword on one hand and a large shield on the other,izuku-might looked in confusion while kirby looked in shock

"gigant edge,here?"kirby questioned as izuku laughed

"who are you villain?doesn't matter"he said jumping at his foe " **SSSSSSSSSSMMMAAAAASSSSHHHHH** " he screamed dealing a massive blow to the suit of armor.

when the dust settled,izuku's smile vanished as the foe was unharmed,it laughed in return before shield-bashing the greenette away

"how is it so strong"izuku asked in distress as the foe approached

"poor hero wannabe"said a dark voice coming from the armor

'gigant edge doensn't talk'thought kirby as he could just watch his friend getting beat

"heroes never give up"said izuku weakly,in a flash of light he returned to his quirkless meak form

gigant edge just laughed as it lifted his sword in the air before bringing it down on izuku's head

"NO,IZUKU"screamed kirby as he tried to jump in the way before it all went black for a instant,before color returned to the world

kirby panted looking around frantically,he was in some sort of large mansion

"where am i now?"kirby asked himself walking around,the walls were filled with expensive looking stuff like paintings and statues

kirby spent a few minutes looking around the house and in the rooms,but found nothing until he found one particular door,it was golden with pink opened it and inside was a massive pool and on the middle of said pool was a pink floating chair with uraraka eating grapes while peacefully floating

'i guess this is what having money means to her" kirby shrugged smiling slightly at his friend just floating away

suddenly the pool was drained,making uraraka fall from her floating chair,she looked in confusion as everything around her started vanishing

"what's happening?"she wondered distressed as kirby looked nervous

'it's happening again' kirby thought

the roof was suddenly ripped from the mansion revealing a very windy dark grey sky,which sucked the mansion bit by bit,starting to suck uraraka

"somebody help!"she begged as she was sucked up,but managed to grab to a piece of a pillar

"URARAKA WHERE ARE YOU"shouted the girls parents as they entered the room,they tried to save her but were pulled instead

"DAD,MOM!NO"she shouted tearing up looking in horror before a weird sound filled the room,like a roar

kirby looked up as some of the grey clouds started tomix together forming into a HUGE cloud,making him pale slightly

"can't be,kracko"he muttered as spikes came form the cloud and it opened a single large blood red eye looking at uraraka

uraraka was speechless,kracko cackled with eletricity before he launched a thunderbolt destroying the pillar uraraka was holding ,sucking her into his tornado of death

"URARAKA"kirby screamed trying to grab her but everything went black again

Once again kirby opened his eyes,but this time he was sweating and breathing heavily,he looked time he was in a garden of sorts in front of a wooden two story house,he opened the door and entered it,the enterior was nice with few decorations that seemed unimportant,well,except for one,it was a large picture of endeavor looking angrily with what appeared like his children said and in pain,along with his wife with her head down and tears running down her face

"todoroki,it must be his dream"kirby deduced,he then heard screaming and sobs,following them he found a door.

opening it his eyes widened in shock,it was a sort of arena,on top of the arena was a cage holding the woman from the picture,who was sobbing and crying nonstop,below stood a young bloodied and beaten todoroki,struggling to stand against a large creature,it looked like a werelion covered in bright flames looking down at the boy

"WEAK"it screamed lifting his hand and slashing todoroki on the neck making a large gash

kirby stood speechless as he saw the kid squirm and just die there,before another reappearing in the center where he was beaten senseless by the took a step back but tripped and fell

"ouch"he said rubbing his back a bit,before pailing after seeing what he tripped on,the body of todoroki,looking around he noticed the room were litered with corpses all belonging to the same person

then something in kirby snapped

"WHY?WHY IS THIS HAPPENING,I KNOW IT AIN'T MY IMAGINATION!"he screamed at the air.

a few seconds passed as all went silent

"hehehehehehe,very clever"chuckled a dark voice

the space around kirby started to crack,before it broke and kirby fell

After a few seconds he struck coldhard ground,slowly looking around he saw he was once again in a black landscape,like a dark heard a few grunts and turned around to see mydoria,ochako and todoroki there as well,and they saw him as well.

"kirby?where are we"asked mydoria

"i don't like here,it's so dark and spooky"said uraraka getting closer to deku

"where exactly is here?"asked todoroki

"i don't know,but whoever caused those terrible dreams of yours is behind this"kirby said surprising them

"terrible dreams?you mean you were there too?"asked uraraka

"i could see them,and was helpless to do anything just watch as you suffered in the hands of those monsters,i thought they were gone for good"said kirby

"wait,did you know what hunted our dreams?"asked todorki getting serious,kirby nodded

"gigant edge,cracko,and prometheus,i beat them long ago"he said

all was cut by a dark chuckle

"what's wrong kirby?can't handle the past well,you seemed really hurt for watching your so called "friends"die,such a farce"said the dark voice mocking him

"you're wrong,i care about my friends and anyone i can save i will"he said

"hehehe,funny how you say that,after the dozens that were cut,exploded or beaten down on your path,funny you say that after what you did to ME"the voice screamed and kirby eyes widened

"YOU!it can't be you,i saw you vanish,stop mocking us,show yourself **NIGHTMARE** "kirby demanded

The room then lit up,revealing a weirdly lit room with giant chess pieces,suddenly nightmare appeared,he was huge with dark grey skin and shades with a long cloak and a tornado for a lower body

"so you remember me,im flattered,dream well kids because after tonight YOU WON'T EVER WAKE UP AGAIN"nightmare screamed charging at the four heroes.

 **END**

 **THIS WILL DO FOR TODAY,HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER,NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME NEXT WEEK**

 **THE VOICES THAT TALKED TO ALL FOR ONE WERE ALL KIRBY VILLAINS,CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHO IS WHO?**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:ONEIROPHOBIA PART 2

" **You'll never wake up again** " nightmare shouted charging

the students got into defensive positions,except for kirby who charged in as well

"foolish kirby"said nightmare attempting to grab his foe

but kirby was faster,he quickly jumped and sucked a large amount of air becoming a human baloon,flapping his arms rapidly he floated higher dodging the large pale went above nightmare,who pointed up preparing to shoot kirby down but before he could mydoria rushed in delivering a powerful blow

"DETROIT SMAAAAASSSSHHH"he screamed decking the giant right in the cheek knocking him on the ground

"TODOROKI NOW!"mydoria screamed clenching his arm

shoto nodded and sent a wave of ice towards the fallen villain,encasing him in ice with only his head free

"it's over villain,now let us go from this nightmare"shoto said getting closer

"you are stronger than i thought,hehehe,but you three were never targets"nightmare said before teleporting away.

"it was so I could lure HIM"he announced appearing behind kirby and trapping him in a red ball of students watched concerned as nightmare laughed in triumph and their friend screamed in pain

kirby was then knocked unconscious by the pain,the sphere he was trapped was covered in magic chains that connected to two ominous portals that opened

"you want to save your friend?then enter these portals if you dare ,and face HIS worst fears!"nightmare explained before vanishing

"we have to save kirby"said mydoria running to the portal,but he was pulled before he could enter

"wait,what if it is a trap,we can't trust that creepy guy"said ochako

"we can't just let kirby suffer like that,is that what a hero would do?"mydoria asked

"mydoria is right,this is what we do,you go left and i will go the right then we meet back here"shoto said

"we shouldn't split up,i have known kirby for years and if these portals lead to his fear it must be something pretty drastic"mydoria tried to argue

"it will be faster"shoto said jumping in the portal

the other two sighed in defeat

"no time to waste,ready?"ochako said grabbing her friend's hand

"y-yeah"he blushed a bit but recomposed himself as they jumped in

WITH MYDORIA AND OCHAKO

When they left the portalt,they didn't expect to be on somekind of warehouse,filled with boxes with a golden H branded on them

"weird,i feel like i have seen this brand before"mydoria said

his thought was interrupted by the sound of crashing,following the sound they came through a windowed door,looking through it they saw their target.

On the other side was a beaten up kirby,in front of him was a large mechanized meta knight?,that confused the students

"why would he be fighting a mechanized meta knight?"asked mydoria

"this is a nightmare,maybe he felt bad and this formed in his dreams"said ochako

Mecha knight walked to the beaten foe with heavy steps ,raising his energy sword as he prepared to finish the job

"hey"the cyborg turned his head.

that however proved to be a distraction,which allowed uraraka to slide between his legs and make him weightless,mydoria grabbed his feet and spinned him around before throwing him into a nearby wall

"mydoria? how are you here and who is she?"asked dream kirby

"new threat detected,mission:elimiate"said the distorted voice of their teacher causing chills to go down their spines

mecha knight activated the wings and boosters on his back,flying directly at mydoria which he assigned as the bigger threat,the knight attempted to stab the greenette but he sidestepped and punched the robot in the face using a low percentage of OFA to not break his arms so punch while powerful was not enough to take their foe out of the air,he instead bounced against the ground a few times before taking into the air again,mecha knight attempted to stab mydoria again,but this time he wouldn't make the same mistake,just as mydoria side-stepped mecha knight twisted his body delivering a horizontal slash across izuku's chest making him scream in pain while he was thrown in a box

"mydoria!"uraraka screams trying to touch mecha knight again.

The mechanical warriors sensed the approaching foe,as uraraka was about to make contact,mecha knight used his jetpack to boost up and land bwhind the bubbly girl with his sword lifted,he then brought down a slash across the the sword got close dream kirby pushed her away

"WATCH OUT"he tackled uraraka out of the way,taking the hit instead

"gaaaaahhhhh"kirby screamed as his chest was slashed

mecha knight looked between kirby and uraraka before choosing to once again focus on kirby

"SMAAAAAAAAASSHHH" mydoria charged in

mecha knight tilted his body to the right,slightly falling before bringing his arm up with a powerful uppercut creating a energy pillar which hit mydoria head on,hurting him severely and burning part of his clothes.

"attempts are futile"mecha knight said cutting off deku's arm who screamed in pain in agony

"hey meta knight!"the warrior looked back to see uraraka surrounded by various floating boxes with a pillar on one hand and a hilt on the other

"home-run strike" she announced using the pillar to hit the boxes

"futile attempts won't work"mecha knight said slashing the boxes before he saw the hilt flying past him

"i was not aiming for you"she said smirking innocently

the robot turned to see a bright glow,when it died down,there stood sword kirby with his green hat but using a copy of mecha knight's laser sword,mecha knight analyzed him before a message appeared in his HUD

"warning,warning,threat level:S,do not engage!"the AI in his helmet said as kirby approached

Kirby launched at mecha knight as they clashed blades,before they separated and did a flurry of attacks which each strike being blocked by their knight was getting impatient and decided to end this

mecha knight roars in anger as his jetpack shoot off and his back opens as a large scorpion tail comes out

"final measure activate,exterminate"he said

kirby jumped high in the air and dropped down with his sword over his head,mecha knight prepared his tail to impale the pink haired nuisance,but kirby thought quicker and just as the stinger approached kirby swinged foward and started spinning cutting through the tail before he delivered a final slash through mecha knight.

A few seconds pass before mecha knight started releasing beams of light before exploding,the explosion caused the nightmare to vanish and mydoria and uraraka to return to the dark room kirby was being captive,they noticed their wounds dissapear whihc relieved deku as his arm returned

"huh,i guess it was like a dream,what a relief"said mydoria

"how did you know kirby could beat him?"he asked uraraka

"well,it is his nightmare,so i thought maybe only him could end it?"she said very unsure

"you didn't know if it would work did you?"he asked as she nodded

"shoto hasn't returned yet,i wonder what's going on in there"deku said

WITH TODOROKI

In a fancy hall,probably belonging to a castle,todoroki was sent flying into a pillar,hitting his back on it

"gaaahh,this is harder than i thought"he said before bringing his arms up to block a heavy hit from a large hammer,the impact almost broke his arms and sent him skidding through the pillar and to a wall.

todoroki tried to use his ice to create various wall to stop him but it was futile as he just crashed through all of them not stopping before he hit the wall,hard

shoto looked at his beast of a opponent,when he arrived he was quite surprised the wanted criminal king dedede would be in his colleague's dream with a mask and a large rocket hammer,if he was this strong in real life he wasn't sure even endeavor could stand a chance.

"what does kirby even go through to dream about this?"he asked before DDD was upon him again

he shot a wave of ice in hopes of stopping the villain,DDD jammed his hammer into the ground and the head opened revealing a flamethrower,which made quick work of his todoroki's ice

the king laughed with a distorted voice as a volley of missiles came from his hammer,todoroki reacted making a wall which was shattered when the rockets made covered his eyes from falling shards and looked at the king,who did something unexpected.

DDD planted his feet steady on the ground and opened his mouth to unhuman proportions and started to inhale strongly,creating a vortex which sucked todoroki into his mouth

"his quirk is like kirby's,then what is all that strenght"todoroki questioned in his mind

the dual haired boy created a wall of ice but it was sucked in as well,while he was being pulled he was able to hold apillar,but that did not last long as a nearby debree hit him sending him spiraling to the king's mouth ,who SWALLOWED him before shooting him in the other side of the room

todoroki kneeled,his whole body ached,his head was bleeding and his powers did nothing to his enemy

"am i truly this useless,am i truly so weak i can't beat a simple nightmare to save my friend,am i even worthy of calling him a friend"he questioned himself while DDD slowly approached raising his hammer

then something in todoroki clicked as he remembered meta knight's words

" **remember this,no two quirks are the same,even hereditary quirks will chnage as soon as they pass on,take that power as yours not theirs,a quirk is just as great as the user** "the phrase echoed in his head,as he remembered his mother and all he went through at that point

"he is right,it may have come from him but it won't be used like he did,this is MY FIRE AND I WILL SE IT AS I WISH"todoroki screamed as his left arm was covered in flames

He raised his arms unleashing a burning uppercut at his foe,making a pillar of fire errupt from the ground

"gaaaaaaaaahhh"DDD screamed as he was burned alive

when the fire vanished todoroki stared as the hammer inches away from his face,DDD's mask then broke and he fell on the ground,beams of light exited his body as he exploded,when todoroki opened his eyes he was back at the initial area,he then looked at his arm

"hey todoroki!you finally made it,we were worried"said ochako

"i'm fine,what now?"he asked

right on cue the portals behind them vanished before nightmare appeared again,with a amused look on his face

"you kids actually did it,congratulations"he said clapping

"we beat your stupid nightmares,now give our friend back"said deku

"he will be free,IF you can survive his last nightmare,hehehe"nightmare mocked snapping his fingers

the snap made the orb kirby was imprisioned expand until it covered the entire black the trio opened their eyes they were standing in a blue void with various star shaped portals all around

'guys look!"ochako pointed to a knocked out kirby

the trio rushed to their pink haired friend,he waked up looking around

"guys?!you did it?how did you"he stopped before he looked around

"this place,no,it can't be'he looked like he was having unpleasent flashback.

"what happened kirby,where is here?"asked shoto as nightmare appeared

"oh you didn't tell them DID YOU!so prepare to face this pink puffball's greatest fear"nightmare screamed vanishing once again

in front of the students appeared a was tall and was wearing blue robes with gear designs with a large claw-shaped crown in his head,he was covered in darkness before a grotesque beast took his place,it was a huge sphere with two large horns coming from his head,he had two large floating hands and opened his mouth to reveal a large eye

"what is this kirby?"asked mydoria desperate

kirby just looked sadly at the beast

"this is one of my oldest nightmares and my biggest regret"he said as the beast roared

 **END**

 **This is it folks,yes,another cliffhanger.**

 **you must be thinking "why are mecha knight and possessed DDD kirby's nightmares",simple,because he blames himself for not being able to stop that from happening so it haunts him**

 **until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:ONEIROPHOBIA PART 3

"This is one of my oldest nightmares and my biggest regret"he stated looking at the unhumanly beast

" **Magolor** " he said sadly

'ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR' it screamed

Around the beast six energy spheres appeared which were then hurled at the students,kirby just stood there while his friends jumped away,however one of them hit uraraka's leg ,leaving it severely burned and charred ,making her fall in screams of pain from his friends was what kirby needed to snap back into reality,he tilted his head to see magolor charging more energy spheres and looked at his beat friends.

"watch out!"shouted midoriya jumping in front of uraraka to block the incoming orbs

Midoriya closed his eyes bracing for the incoming impact,but he felt a breeze as the pain never opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the deadly orbs spiraling away in a mini vortex straight to kirby's mouth before he ate all of them.

Kirby didn't swallow them however,he instead turned towards magolor and shot a massive star-like projectile which went through his foe as magolor roared in pain, slightly being thrown off balance.

"i have been hiding enough from everyone,i'm sorry"kirby said before noticing star-shaped symbols on the ground beneath his friends

"dammit,MOVE"he warned jumping to tackle them

kirby pushed his friends right as green spiked vines came out of the portals,nearly impaling them,shortly after the space around the students were filled with looked at uraraka who was still clenching her leg in pain,thinking fast he created a dome of ice around them,the spikes were not able to penetrate the barrier,however,the force of the impact made the dome collapse on itself

"i got it"kirby said sucking the crumbling ice

kirby swallowed the ice making his body the glowing vanished,his friends saw kirby's skin was light blue and his clothes were white,on his head a crown made of ice

magolor's eye narrowed when kirby transformed,he leaned back a bit before creating masses of light on his hands before juggling the orbs left magolor's hands they took various shapes,when they made contact with the ground they turned into various mutant quirk users.

"he can create living beings?what is his quirk"said midoriya surprised

"it is no quirk,that crown gives unlimited magical power"kirby said

kirby took a deep breath before blowing a chilling wind immediately freezing the mutants created,he then kicked the closest mutant causing it to slide rapidly in a straight line,shattering the other frozen his attention to magolor blowing freezing wind,making him shield his eye

"NOW" kirby ordered

a weightless midoriya was leaning to a ice wall before he used OFA to kick off,launching himself at the beast,who did not see the greenette coming as he was focusing on the bigger threat,midoriya used the opportunity to to attack magolor

"DETROOOOOOOIIIITTTTT SSSSSSSSSMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSHHH"he screamed at the top of his lungs,hitting magolor with even stronger punch than the one that destroyed the 0-pointer directly at magolor's eye

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG"roared magolor in pain flailing his arms wildly,releasing a shockwave pushing everyone back

Magolor's once stoic expression now filled with intense hatred and rage,he couped his hand together charging a sphere of dark energy,getting bigger and bigger before he opened a large star portal in front of thrusted his arms foward shooting a huge black energy beam into the portal,seconds later a similar portal opened right on top of kirby,who was totally engulfed by the beam

"kirby!'shouted midoriya

shoto looked surprised and uraraka was covering her mouth in shock

when the smoke cleared,the three teens jaws hit the floor,on the middle of the crater was kirby covered in a block of ice completely unharmed,the block breaked as kirby looked relieved

"stop this magolor please!there is a better way"kirby said,he glanced at magolor

the winged beast created two massive blades which kirby recognized,the boy looked at his damaged friends before reflecting for a few seconds,he then walked towards magolor,who raised a massive blade,he roared as he brought the blade down with the intention of cleaving kirby in half

kirby did what no one was expecting,he fell on his knees

" **i'm sorry ,for everything** "he said just loud enough for magolor to hear

the blade stopped inches away from kirby's head,as he looked up with tears streaming down his face

"i should have tried harder,to try to help you save you!the others may have only seen a monster but i still saw someone who was blinded by power,please forgive."he said while tears still flowed through his face

his friends just watched in surprise,even midoriya had never seen this side of their usually enthusiastic friend

magolor stared at him for what felt like a eternity,soon after blades fell on the ground as he grabbed kirby before encasing him in a eyes widened at the action before he smiled happily and returned the was surrounded by a bright light before returning to his original state,he looked at kirby with tears threatning to come out

"after all i had done,you still forgave me,thank you kirby"he said before vanishing in blue particles

"what,what just happened"said shoto out loud as kirby just smiled

"i've conquered my nightmare"he said as the reality around them crumbled

the landscape returned to the pitch black chessboard as nightmare appeared,this time full of rage

"NO!THIS SHOULD NOT HAPPEN,YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN CONSUMED BY THE NIGHTMARE"he screamed charging with energy

"you forgot something nightmare,this is MY dream,and i can do whatever i want!"kirby said

he raised his hand creating a staff with a golden star

"no"nightmare shivered in fear of the object

"t-the star rod,it can't be"he said in fear mixed with anger

"yes it is,now face YOUR fears,and don't come back"

kirby pointed the star rod at nightmare,unleashing a large beam of hopes and dreams,hitting him head on

"IT CAN'T BEEEEEE,NOT AGAAAAAIIIIINNN,NOOOOOOOOO"nightmare screamed in agony as he was pulverized

seconds later,kirby opened his eyes,he saw he was in his house

"it's over"he said as his phone vibrated,checking it he saw messages from shoto,uraraka and a lot from midoriya

"sigh,finally a good day"he said happily getting up

somewhere else

"so nightmare was defeated yet again"said the female voice

"he should have kille it,but can't say i am surprised,he was overrated anyways!"said the childish voice

"quiet!he may have failed but that won't draw us away from our plans,after the sports festival we start our next phase"said the deep voice

"who is it going to be,pick me pick me,i wanna have another go at the puffball"screamed the childish voice

"patience, **marx** ,you are one of our greatest cards"said the female voice

"we shouldn't expose our trumpcard because some kid is bored"said a formal sounding voice

"silence fools!I shall take lead on the next mission,that is final"said the deep voice as the screens turned off once again.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:SPORTS FESTIVAL,RACE INBOUND

It has been 2 days since nightmare's attack and the USJ,right now,nezu was doing some paperwork and answering some E-mails from some parents when meta knight appeared in his office.

"still not knocking in doors i see" said nezu jokingly

"excuse me principal nezu,i heard you wanted to talk to me" asked meta knight

"tea?"he asked politely

"no thanks"meta knight declined politely

"i called you to talk about the sports festival"nezu explained

"the sports festival? it was scheduled for next month,i was planning a preparational training with all might"he said

"yes,i am aware,but due to the recent events i decided it would be better if the students got their internships a little early,villains these days lose no time so neither should ,that is why i decided to move the sports festival to 2 weeks from now"he explained

meta knight thought for a moment before nodding

"i understand,i shall tell the students"he said pulling his cape,but was stopped before he could teleport

"still as impatient as ever,since it is their first sports festival i decided to give them the news myself"he said getting off his seat making his way to their class

"not in the classroom,in the training area"meta knight said making nezu look at him

"and why is that"the small animal asked

"they finished today's tasks early and they asked me to go test out a wager"he said simply making nezu raise a eyebrow

"what wager may i ask?"he asked smiling slightly

"a fruitless one"MK said

TRAINING AREA

"c'mon,put your back into it!"shouted kaminari

"hit harder"shouted mineta

the students did a wager to see who could crack kirby's stone form,almost everyone with a destructive quirk was on the wager,trying to attack their now petrified classmate but it wasn't going so well for them.

"how did they even convince pinky to do this anyways"asked a annoyed bakugou,already knowing how it would end

"i think they said that they would pay kirby a meal in whatever restaurant he wanted"said momo

"if that's the case then they better have some savings,kirby's stomach is pretty much endless"said midoriya analyzing his friends quirks

"I don't believe that,nothing is unbreakable!"said kirishima after hearing what the others were saying

The redhead proceeded to harden his hair and head and deliver a powerful headbutt at stone kirby,he stood still for a while,before a few drops of blood fell on the ground and kirishima fell backwards,unconscious.

"The impact backfired,expected" all students turned to see meta knight walking in with nezu by his side

"i bet all might could crack it"said mina making meta knight shake his head

"think of the hardest material you can,kirby's shell is hundreds of times tougher,nothing can go through it"he said appearing in front of kirby and doing a horizontal slash cutting a lampost and a tree nearby but kirby remained untouched

"i should know,i tried"he said sending chill to everyone's spines

nezu walked up to the students

"good morning students,i have a special announcement,in two weeks everyone of you will be participating IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL"he announced

upon hearing this,the students immedietly cheered up and started chatting about the news but shut up after a shockwave made by galaxia,iida soon raised his hand

"but the sports festival isn't next month?"he asked

"usually yes,but we decided that due to recent events we should rush it so you can be as ready as you can be as heroes"the little animal said

"starting from tomorrow,me and all might will be doing special training to prepare you'meta knight said with a cold glare

"be here 6 am sharp,and be ready to go through hell,you want it be the best than earn the title"meta knight said before teleporting away

The next weeks were hard for the students,with the classes and meta knight's unorthodox methods of training which consisted of fighting him over and over again with some other challenges along the way,while it was exausting a handful of students pushed themselves even harder to the limit so they could improve.

After the two weeks of intense training it was finally time,the students were inside of a large stadium filled with various pro heroes ready to watch them compete and prove their worth.

Everyone was preparing in their own way with kaminari charging himself with a battery,iida drinking cans of orange juice to power his engines and kirby eating towers of food without much consequence while present mic announced the start of the event

"GOOD MORNING VIEWERS AND WELCOME TO UA'S ANNUAL SPORTS FESTIVAL,WHERE OUR FIRST YEARS SHOW WHAT THEY GOT IN FRONT OF Y'ALL TODAY!AND WHAT IS A BETTER WAY TO START A FRIENDLY COMPETITION IF NOT A OBSTACLE RACE"present mic said initiating the event as the students gathered up in the right place

"READY STUDENTS?SET!GO!"he said starting the race

as soon as it started,the students all rushed out and immedietly stopped in shock as they saw they were surrounded by 3 zero-pointers and various advanced versions of the robots used on the entrance exam

"THIS WOULDN'T A OBSTACLE RACE WITHOUT SOME REAL CHALLENGE RIGHT?"said present mic laughing

todoroki didn't stop running and stretched his arm

"waste of time"he thought shooting a wave of ice,freezing all the robots allowing him to pass through in front of everyone while they dealt with the falling robots which made endeavor smile from where he was sitting

kirby also lost no time and sucked a large chunk of ice,in a flash becoming ice his new gained power he skated through the ice flawlessly,mamanging to go through without effort,skating rapidly to where todoroki was.

todoroki was using his ice to propell himself foward

"hey how you doing"todoroki turned around to see kirby beside him skating on the ground

kirby waved goodbye and skated faster,passing the dual-haired teen but not before jumping and doing a spiral creating spikes around him,which forced todoroki to jump of his ice to dodge them making him stumble a bit falling on the ground.

"dammit"he muttered standing up as bakugou passed him

"move"he said catching up to kirby

kirby continued until he saw a warning sign,his confusion was cut short by the ground near him exploding various times as he attempted to keep balance his balance

"landimes?that gives me a idea"kirby thought

the teen created ice spikes to unearth the land mines before sucking some and swallowing them getting his bomb form

"let's see"he said to himself jumping high and creating a large comically large bomb

kirby jumped on it and started rolling it using his legs,using that he managed to go through the rest of the mines

"marx made this look easy"he thought rolling until he saw the finish line,which was separated by a large pit

"out of the way pufball"shouted bakugou passing kirby and using his explosions to fly across the gap easily and shortly after todoroki use his ice to cross

"nothing personal"he said going further

kirby frowned jumping off his giant bomb,he saw that on parts of the wall were ropes that had large tires hanging off smirked and threw one of his bombs at them causing pieces of rubber to fly everywhere,thinking fast kirby spit the mine and swallowed the piece of rubber as his body glowed.

he now had a red leather jacket over his uniform and a red turned around cap with a star on it.

"let's roll"he smirked

kirby jumped on one of the ropes and suddenly turned into a large red wheel,surprising some of the spectators and while managing to perfectly keep his balance also go through the gap in mere seconds

"how many powers does one kid have"commented one watcher

"i swear,must be something in the water"said a pro hero

kirby jumped off the rope and onto land,and sped up significantly,leaving a dust traile behind him as he suddenly went past bakugou and todoroki,surprising them

"a wheel?what the fuck is that pinky?!"bakugou shouted enraged

"just how much can he copy"asked todoroki they were distracted when midoriya landed between them but that allowed kirby to go through

"AND THE WINNER BY A LONG SHOT IS KIRBY STAR!FOLLOWED BY IZUKU MIDORIYA" present mic announced ending the race.

"you made it midoriya,that was awesome"said kirby with large impressed eyes

"it wasn't easy hehe"said the greenette rubbing the back of his head

after a while everyone else arrived and a scoreboard was shown

kirby-1,000,000

midoriya-950,000

todoroki-900,000

bakugou-850,000

"be ready for the next event kids,beter rack up those points"she said

everyone then turned their gaze towards kirby with serious/greedy faces making the pink haired boy sigh

"here we go again"he said simply

 **END**

 **first of all,i am sorry for the delay,i am filled to the brim with stuff from college to do and i had a terrible writer's block,but i'll try to not take one month for a new chapter**

 **also,next chapter would you guys like to see the cavalry battle or just jump straight into the 1V1 battles? tell me**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:cavalry battle

Kirby looked at the various glares he was receiving before sighing

"It's world of light all over again" he thought to himself before everyone's attention were directed to present mic

"SPIRIT UP LISTENERS,THAT WAS A FANTASTIC RACE,BETTER BET ON THE RIGHT HORSE THIS TIME BECAUSE THE NEXT EVENT IS THE CAVALRY BATTLE."he announced the second match before continuing

"RULES ARE SIMPLE COMPETITORS: YOU WILL GROUP UP IN TEAMS OF 4 WITH 3 MEMBERS ACTING AS HORSES AND 1 ACTING AS THE RIDER! EACH ONE WILL RECIEVE A BANDANA AND AT THE END,THE ONE WITH THE MOST BANDANAS WIN,AND THE RIDERS CAN LEAVE THEIR HORSES AS LONG AS THEY DON'T TOUCH THE GROUND"he said as the team-up time started

as soon as the timer started everyone rushed off to team up with bakugou and todoroki and many were drawn away from kirby until he saw a friendly face

"hello kirby,would you mind to team up" asked ojiro accompanied with a student from 1B called yosetsu awase

"sure,why not"kirby smiled happily

he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"mind if i join?"asked a familiar voice

kirby turned around and saw a familiar face,he was a little shorter than kirby,he had dark blue hair and large googly eyes with his tongue sticking out,after seeing this figure kirby immedietly hugged him

"hey Gooey,it's been so long,i didn't know you were in UA"kirby said

"i entered a few weeks ago,it has been so much work i didn't have the chance to tell you"he said happy to see his old friend

"you know him goo-san?"asked yosetsu to his classmate

yeah,he is the friend i helped in the story i told you guys"gooey said

"story?"asked kirby

"yeah,when we helped your friends and beat zero"he said

"zero?"asked ojiro

"that's a story for another time,let's focus on this challenge for now"said yosetsu said as the other nodded

"so,who's gonna be the rider"asked ojiro looking at the colorful haired boys

"it should be kirby/gooey"both said at the same time before looking at each other

"you should be the rider,you are the strongest between all of us"said ojiro

"but gooey's quirk is more diverse and he doesn't need to eat things to use his quirk,it will be great,trust me"kirby argued

"i trust you kirby-san"said ojiro

"i believe in goo-san as well"said yosetsu

After the teams were decided present mic started talking again

"ALL RIGHT PREP TIME IS DONE!RIDERS GET ON YOUR HORSES AND GET READY TO RUMBLE" he announced the start of the match

kirby's team charged in with kirby on the front,ojiro and yosetsu on the back and gooey on the top with the bandana on his neck,they saw many of the other teams approaching them,which was expected.

"give me those points pinky!"said bakugou approaching with kirishima charging on the front with his hardening

bakugou,being the impatient beign that he was,jumped from his team and charged head on attempting to grab gooey's bandana,the blue haired boy then opened his mouth shooting and grabbing bakugou with his long tongue,intriguing tsuyu and surprising bakugou as it wrapped around his arm

"what the"bakugou wandered

to everyone's shock,gooey's body stayed still while his head spun around 360 degrees multiple times before throwing bakugou back to his team but not before grabbing his bandana in return

"that was something staright from a horror movie"said mina slightly shocked

"those are the perks of being me "gooey said as other teams approached

"a long tongue won't help you"a student with a glue dispenser for a head

the student shot a wave of glue toward gooey,who shot his tongue out before it transformed into a parasol protecting him and his teammates from the glue

the blue haired teen looked at a team with monoma with a few bandanas avoiding the fight all together,he then looked at kirby and a idea came to his mind

"kirby!see that blondie on the back?"he asked

"yeah"kirby responded

"good,shoot me there" gooey said jumping in the air

kirby tilted his head up and opened his mouth swallowing his teammate whole,that made todoroki flinch a bit remebering his experience in kirby's nightmare,kirby's body expanded before shooting gooey at his target with great speed and noticed the weird teen approaching and smirked as gooey suddenly hit a invisble wall

"sorry gooey,nothing personal"said monoma walking away

"same to you"gooey said

monoma felt heat approaching and turned to see a blue fireball with googly eyes approaching,gooey hit monoma's side at full force making him grunt in pain before returning to normal and grabbing all the bandanas loudmouth of class 1B touched gooey to steal his powers,but nothing happened

"what?it should have worked" monoma said out loud frustrated

"sorry moma,can't copy mutants"gooey smiled

as he was about to touch the ground gooey turned into a fireball and flew to his team before a wall of ice sprouted between him and his team

"sorry,but i need those points"said todoroki

"but i also need them so..."gooey said

'tongue whip' gooey said shooting his tongue at the top of the ice wall,pulling himself over it but not before taking a piece of the ice with him

"thanks for the meal "gooey said jokingly shooting the ice to kirby

"dammit,i can't let he eat that"todoroki thought as his fire side lighted up and he shot a stream of fire

the fire was about to reach the ice but kirby managed to absorb it becoming ice kirby

'white wafer' kirby said shooting a stream of cold air on the ground freezing it instantly causing many to become trapped

when suddenly

"THAT'S IT,MATCH END" PRESENT MIC ANNOUNCED

"THWE WINNERS OF THAT ROUND WAS... TEAM MYDORIA!"

"WHAT"everyone asked

"but i was sure i got more bandanas"gooey checked to see he only had his bandana while the others were grabbed by dark shadow

"that was unexepcted"kirby smiled sheepishly

"BEFORE WE GO TO NEXT ROUND,LET'S HAVE A LITTLE BREAK SHALL WE,TAKE THAT TIME TO GRAB A FEW SNACKS AROUND THE ARENA WHILE THE COMPETITORS REST"present mic said

after the points were distributed the students were lead to the cafeteria where they ate in relative peace

Elsewhere

on a dark alley somewhere in the city of musutafu stood a bloodied hero laying lifeless on the ground with a figure on top of him,he was tall and dressed like a ninja with various knives and a long red scarf

the beign known as the hero killer was licking his sword after another succesful kill,he was ready to hunt some more false heroes,he felt a presence behind him and attempted to swing his katana at them,which was blocked

stain was quite surprised to see meta knight there,but he felt something was off.

"meta knight,leave before i decide to kill you"he threatened not really wanting to fight the second person he considered a true hero

"trust me,i am not meta knight"the newcomer said drawing his sword

stain immedietly noticed the difference,his sword was silver with three serrated protrutions on each side,stain also noticed the mask the impostor was wearing had a scar on the left eye

"call me nega knight,and i need your body"he said gettin ready.

 **END**

 **up next chapter: shattered glass**


	11. Chapter 11

**first off,happy christmas and happy new year! second,i was traveling for the last 40 days,so that is why no chapters,so i hope this can compensate,kinda,without further ado,start**

 **chapter 11-1V1 battles,overconfident much?**

Midnight walked to the center of the podium before the students ,she pointed to the screen which showed each student and their respective points.

"ladies and gentlemen,this will be the matchup for our next test. ONE ON ONE BATTLES!"she announced,the screen lighting up shwing the bracket with the fights to come

the matchups were:

 **izuku midoriya vs hatoshi shinzo**

 **shoto todoroki vs gooey uno**

 **denki kaminari vs ibara shiozaki**

 **tenya iida vs mei hatsume**

 **kirby star vs mina ashido**

 **fumikage tokoyami vs momo yaororozu**

 **ejiro kirishima vs tetsutetsu tetsutetsu**

 **katsuki bakugou vs ochako uraraka**

 **"** you have your matches,best rest and start strategizing

the competitors stared at their match-ups with anticepation

"looks like i'm fighting you mina"kirby said

"yeah,let the better pinky win"mina replied pumping her fist in the air

"who's urakaka"asked bakugou bluntly making his classmates sweatdrop

kirby shook his head,he turned around to leave,he saw todoroki talking with midoriya pinned on a corner

,he decided to approach to lighten the situation

"hey,something wrong guys"kirby said trying to defuse the seemingly tense moment

"kirby, i intended to talk to you as well,since you're both here,although i value our friendship,i will best you to prove HIM wrong,so give you're best out there

todoroki said before leaving with a scowl

"what was that about?"asked kirby

"i-i'ts complicated,i will tell you later"midoriy replied

"ATTENTION ALL COMPETITORS TIME FOR PREPARATION IS NOW,USE IT WISELY"

"come izuku,let's get ready shall we"kirby invited going for the waiting room

SOME TIME LATER

every student of class 1A that would fight was getting ready on their own way.

kaminari was charging himself on a car battery.

momo was reading book about onjects and creating some gadgets and objects

iida was drinking cans of orange juice to fuel his engines.

and kirby was eating towers of food,making everyone sweatdrop and look a little funny at him

"no offense kirby but shouldn't you be doing some actual preparation?"asked momo still creating objects

kirby swallowed the food on his mouth before replying

"i am,food has a special effect on my body,give me a knife so i can show you"he requested

"okay"momo abliged giving him a knife expecting him to cut the red tomato on his hand,but no one expected him to cut his own hand,he winced in pain

"K-KIRBY,WHY DID YOU THAT?"momo asked distressed

"relax,look"kirby ate the red tomato,after a few seconds his body gave a slight glow and his wound started to close until it was completely healed

"due to my quirk i absorb what i eat and turn it into energy immediately so some functions get sped up considerably,if i'm hurt i instantly heal if i eat any food"he explained eating the knife as well

TIMESKIP

"GET READY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FINAL TRIAL IS ABOUT TO START,FOR THIS EVENT I'M JOINED BY 1A TUTOR HIMSELF META KNIGHT,WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY META?"PRESENT MIC ANNOUNCED TURNING TO HIS "FELLOW"ANNOUNCER

"although your voice is rather distracting,i am eager to see what the students are able to do in their fullest"he then stood up and pointed his sword at the crowd

"i recommend you pay good attention at what these students can do,you will be surprised"he said before sitting down silently

"OOOOOKAY,WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE FIRST MATCH"

"ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE BOY WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS OWN STRENGTH,IZUKU MIDORIYA"

"ON THE OTHER THE STOIC MASTER MIND OF THE GENERAL COURSE HATOSHI SHINZO"

IZUKU VS SHINZO

as soon as the battle started shinzo started talking

"i wonder how that pink haired moron got in,that must have been a mistake"he said causing

"what? you're wrong he-"midoriya suddenly stopped and his eyes went blank

shinso smiled "Walk out of the arena" soon midoriya turned around and started heading to the entrance

"WHAT IS THIS? MIDORIYA IS WALKING AWAY!" Present mic said just as surprised,meta knight just watched intently

'he looks like a zombie,that power is pretty good' kirby thought

inside his head midoriya was panicking.

'why?why am i going backwards,stop body! i have to get out of this,i can't be defeated,not like thus' his mind raced looking through the grey world around him

'think think think,what can i do,there must be a'

"C'MON MIDORIYA,YOU CAN WIN" shouted kirby fom the watching area

'kirby?no,he's right,i can't let thpse who believed me down,i know! focus on one finger'he focused as much as he could,slowly his finger started glowing

"good,now is just win against the next and prove my place is here"shinzo said to himself

suddenly midoriya finger glowed and he released a smash with his finger,freeing him

"it worked, thanks kirby!"he said running to shinzo

meta knight gave a 'humph'and leaned back 'you are improving midoriya' he thought silently

despite shinzo's efforts he was pushed all across the arena while trying to use his quirk on the greenette once again but to no the end he got shoulder throwed out of the arena

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS"

Kirby turned his attention from the arena as he wondered about the next match

"hey kirby,the next match is that friend of yours right?"asked iida

"yeah,i've known him for a long time"he said getting flashbacks

"sucks he's against todoroki"said kaminari

"todoroki may be strong,but i think gooey isn't oumatched"he said remembering a certain swordsman

"ALRIGHT,GET READY FOR THE SECOND ROUND"

"ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE CLOD FLARE OF CLASS 1A, TODOROKI SHOUTO"

Todoroki entered the arena with a scowl on his face,having just talked with his father

"ON THE OTHER SIDE THE GOOFBALL OF 1B,GOOEY UNO"

Gooey entered with his arms behind his back and his signiature silly smile on his face

"START"

the arena shook as a MASSIVE iceberg covered the fighting ground and one part of the benches,everyone except for meta knight and endeavor got shocked and were dumbfounded

"i win"he announced starting to walk away

"that was cool"todoroki eyes widened ,he quickly turned to be met with a fist,after he recovered,his eyes widened.

gooey was right in front of him completely unharmed.

"how did you escape"he demanded,shooting more ice spikes at gooey,who simply jumped avoiding them

"i dodged"he said simply,getting in a stance

GOOEY VS TODOROKI

todoroki used his feet to freeze the ground in a attempt to trap his opponent,but gooey jumped high in the air and shot his tongue wrapping it around todoroki's feet

"round and round we go"gooey's head started spinning dragging todoroki through the ground,making him hit some spikes he created earlier before throwing him away,causing him to hit his back on the iceberg he created

"i don't want to end this that fast,let's have fun shall we?"gooey said to todoroki in a sincere and honest tone slightly crouching down

"that said,i won't hold back okay?"he said taking one step and thrusting his body foward,in a blink of a eye he became a fireball charging at todoroki

todoroki made a ice wall but the firegooey just crashed right through

'damn it' todoroki threw himself out of the way using his ice to slide away,gooey hit the iceberg going through it and coming from the top a few seconds later

"hey have you played ice curling before"he said curling in a ball,his body turned blue as it solidified into a blue rock with his eyes still appearing

stone gooey used the angle of the iceberg to his advantage,using gravity to slide down torwads his opponent with increasing speed,todoroki shot ice at the stone but the momentum and the harshness of the rock made the ice just shatter upon impact

'he can counter anything i do!maybe if i use my fire,NO,i will win without it hmmm,he doesn't try to move maybe he can't control his trajectory' todoroki thought

he stopped attacking and firmed his feet,the ground below slowly freezing as he watched the stone coming getting close.

'wait' the stone hit the ground going at the dual haired teen

"now"he jumped while creating a ice tower,propelling out of the way,gooey crashed right through but continued to the edge of the arena with no signs of stopping

'there,i win'he said confidently...until the stone chattered inches from the KO zone reforming back into gooey

"wooosh,that was close"he said leaning down and turning his tongue into a ruler to see the distance

"don't you take this seriously"todoroki was starting to lose his patience and shot a wave of ice to push him off but he jumped over it

"i do,that doesn't mean i can't have fun right"he asked putting his finger on his chin,actually thinking

"grrr"another wave was sent creating spikes underneath gooey

"i have a idea"he announced wrapping his infinitely long tongue around two spikes and slingshoted himself at todoroki becoming stone and rolling at him in the ice

'this again?doesn't he learn,now i know how to counter it 'the teen created a tall ice ramp that curved to the end of the arena but not before sending a ice pulse that destroyed any spikes

'even if he transforms back,he wont have a way to return to the safe zone,if his tongue stick i can just freeze it,'the thought raced on his mind

as he predicted the stone went on the ramp,shooting off it in high into the air,he turned back.

"im flyiiiiiinng"he said heading to the floor

"oh yeah,i am on a fight"he asked no one in particular and shot his tongue which became a parasol,because of it he started to slowly descend slowly but surely getting out of the KO zone.

"how can do you so much,how many quirks you have?"he demanded

"just one,but it is great"

 **Gooey**

 **quirk-gooey matter(mutant type)**

 **he has control over his physical form,changing it as he sees fit.**

as much as he didn't want to admit he was getting desperate,the googly teen just came over anything while treating it as a joke,wait,that's it! todoroki stance relaxed and he stood straight,his face going to a happy expression if it could be described that,taking a few steps foward he raised his hand

"this battle has been something,how about a handshake to show some companionship"he said in the happiest tone he could muster

gooey turned his head to the side before smiling more

"sure,it has been great pal"he said comically grabbing the dual teen's hand

"now" as soon as their hands made contact todoroki activated his quirk and created ice all over the teen covering all but his head in a matter of seconds

"brrr,cooold"gooey muttered before outting his head down ,not showing his face

"now it's over,if you can't move you can't transform,give up"he said still tense

gooey slowly raised his head before looking at him with a confused look

"if you wanted to win,maybe you should have just asked"he said

"do you give up competitor?"asked midnight acting as judge

"yeah i give up"he said simply

"MATCH OVER,WINNER IS TODOROKI" announced present mic

"let me free you"todoroki said going to melt the ice

"no need,but thanks"gooey said stretching and wrapping his tongue around his ice prison ,crushing it to get free before eating all the ice anyway

"brrr,chilly"he shivered slightly

After the match,todoroki went to seat close to his fellow noticed he was more distant than usual and decided to investigate

"what' wrong todoroki aren't you happy you won"he asked

"i did win but it doesn't feel like a victory,i don't get it"he said making kirby tilt his head

"what do you mean?"he asked

"he could have eliminated me with that first attack but he chose not to,he then treated the battle as a joke,barely acting,doesn't he want to be recognized?"he asked

to his surprise kirby laughed

"well,it was joke"he said making todoroki look at him

"everything is a joke for him,that's how he sees things,he just want to have fun"he said

"but still,why just admit defeat like that"he asked still confused

"he want t be a hero,he truly does,but like me he wants to do it to help people,he could have defeated you,the son of the number 2 hero and got glory,but he thought it was better to stall and give YOU a chance to shine,to show the others what you are capable,that's just gooey"he said

"look the next match will start"he walked away leaving todoroki to his thoughts.

KAMINARI VS IBARA

"START"

"20,000 VOLT DISCHARGE"kaminari went all out

ibara quickly turned around using her vine hair to dig in the ground and create a large vine wall,blocking the attack

after it ended kaminari was left in his 'brain-fried' state,leading ibara to just throw him off with her hair

"MATCH OVER,IBARA WINS,ANY COMMENTS META?"

"Don't call me that." he complained

"while doing a all out attack from the start is a unexpected and rather samrt move,it comes with high risk,if it's blocked or acoided,as seen here" he explained.

"NEXT MATCH"

KIRBY VS MINA

"START"

"since we are in the same class,i know your quirk well,if you can't eat you can't use it"mina said creating acid on her feet,using her special boots to slide towards kirby

"true,but i have tricks up my sleeve"kirby smiled inhaling a large amount of air,making his body expand waiting mina

"getting fat won't help you"she said getting close for a hit,she didn't expect kirby to release a large puff of air at her

"eek"she jumped to the side causing the projectile to hit the ground,breaking parts of it

"i can exhale just as fast and strong as i can inhale"he said going for the broken concrete

"no you don't"mina threw acid at it,dissolving it

"smart,but i can suck other things"he said inhaling the acid,but it was stuck to the ground

"i can make the acid stick ,silly"she said appearing right in front of kirby

"surprise uppercut"she hit the pink haired boy on the chin,he fell on his back slightly dazed,as he fell he tried to throw a punch at mina's face,but it just touched her hair

"almost got me"she sighed

kirby recovered and stood up to see mina coming for another punch,almost immedietçy he just slided tripping her in the process

"got ya"when he was beneath her stomach he inhaled and released a puff of air into her,hitting her like a punch causing her to flip in the air

he got on top of her ...and started to tickle her nonstop

"hahahaha stop hahaa stooopp,hahaha,i give up i give up"she said making kirby stop

"MATCH OVER"

"low blow"she said slightly mad

"no one never said we had to win traditionaly"he replied smiling

After kirby leaved the arena he grabbed some food in the locker room to heal himself,on the way back as he was crossing the corner,he bumped into something causing him to fall on his butt,doing his best to not drop the food,he looked to see a giant man with a flame beard

"watch it kid"endeavor snarled

"sorry,didn't see you"he said before taking a good look at the man

"hey,can i use your beard to roast my marshmelows?"he asked holding a stick with the white puffy treats at him,endeavor looked at him

"are you mocking me? do you now who i am?!'he asked indigantly

"i just asked,you're just as grumpy as meta knight said"he muttered

"meta knight?wait you are his apprentice aren't you?"he asked smiling slightly

"he isn't my master really,just my friend,about the marshmellows"he said the last part slowly

"i won't roast your damn marshmellows!"he snapped

"okay okay"kirby left

"humph annoying kid,let's just see how far he can go"he said walking away

as kirby walked away,he shivered slightly

"for a guy who is covered in flames,they felt pretty cold"he muttered eating his snacks

TIMESKIP

The next few matches went by pretty fast and were pretty basic,iida's fight ended up being just a marketing plot for the hatsume girl to sell her gadgets,tokoyami used brute force to push momo out of the safe zone before she could do anything really,kirishima adn tetsutetsu was just a staright up fist fight which ended in a draw with them simultnously knocking each other out that,that would be resolved later,but the hardest match to watch was uraraka against bakugou,the poor girl could not get one good hit in and any plan was foiled by the explosive blonde,it was sad especially for kirby to see one of his friends beaten down so bad.

"FIRST PHASE IS DONE,THE WINNER OF EACH MATCH WILL GO ON FOR THE NEXT PHASE AND FIGHT EACH OTHER,THIS IS THE MATCHUP:

 **izuku midoriya vs todoroki shoto**

 **tenya iida vs ibara shiozaki**

 **katsuki bakugou vs fumikage tokoyami**

 **kirby star vs ejiro kirishima**

"GET READY,THE NEXT PHASE WILL BE A BLAST"present mic said

ELSEWHERE

Nega knight stood on the alley on top of a bleeding stain,who was struggling to don't just collapse from his wounds while his opponent was unharmed

"you are a valiant fighter,you will prove usefull in my quest"he said smiling under the mask

"what do you want,fake knight"stain asked

"don't dare mock me"nega knight barked stabbing stain's shoulder

the silver knight,grabbed a piece of glass and kneeled down so stain could see it

"this is a piece of the amazing mirror,it normally reflects the good aspects of someone,but this piece in special reflects only the negative this i will recruit youyr dark reflection to take my revenge on the bastard kid who trapped me in that accursed maze,but first to take care of the fat buffoon that broke the mirror"he said pointing the mirror to stain

After a few seconds it shined and released a beam of dark light that covered stain before expanding lighting up the entire alley,after the glow dispersed,where once stood the beaten and bleeding stain now stood a new stain.

he looked exactly like the original,the difference being his skin was black and his gear was grey with purple instead of red,he still had his nose but his mask had no holes for the eyes.

"rise my servant"nega knight commanded

"we got a castle to assault"he said leaving the piece of the mirro there,with the original stain beating on it to get out as the other stain left.

 **END**

 **cliffhanger! also a dark stain,why not**

 **next chapter-semi and finals,siege on mount DDD starts**

 **now that im back i'll try to upload every one or two weeks**


	12. Chapter 12

**(just a side note:this chapter will only have the new fights that didn't happen in canon,honestly the other fights happen in almost EVERY mha fanfiction that get to this arc,also my guess is you are here to see the kirby stuff)**

 **Chapter 12-Fights continue,3D messes up again**

ALLEYWAY

"rise,we have a castle to attack"nega knight ordered turning around and walking away,his new servant close

"tell me why need help if you are already stronger than any heroes"dark stain asked

"because although i am strong,the enemy is just as formidable and in a greater number which have proved troublesome in the past"he replied

"now to the next phase,we-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE,HERO KILLER!" dark Stain turned at his name being called,it was a man dressed in a armor like costume

"I,INGENIUM WILL STOP YOUR KILLING SPREE AND BRING YOU TO JUSTICE"the newcomer said triumphantly

from the shadows,nega knight turned around slowly.

"meta knight,weren't you in the sports festival"he asked confused to see meta knight there,specially with the hero killer in seemingly good terms

the knight's only response was to draw his sword.

SPORTS FESTIVAL

"GET READY,THE SEMI FINALS ARE ABOUT TO START,TO KICK IT OFF WE HAVE THE JACK OF ALL TRADES KIRBY STAR VS THE HARD HITTING EJIRO KIRISHIMA" present mic announced,both fighters looking at each other

"ready kirishima?i will have to give my all"kirby said smirking

"you bet! i wouldn't have it any other way,let's show our potential kirby!"he said determined flexing his arms

"START"

"IM COMING KIRBY"kirishima stated hardening his arms

the redhead threw his body backwards slightly so that most his weight will carry on the attack,in response kirby spun around dodging to the tried not to trip and fall from his failed attack,kirby attempted to push him off but he brought his elbow backwards managing to hit the pink haired teen on the stomach,causing him to recoil holding it in pain.

"hayaaaah"kirishima screamed turning around and decking kirby on the face,using the momentum he hit his opponent's stomach this time with full force,making him bend before giving a devastating uppercut sending kirby a few meters away,skidding on the ground

"how you like my combo?! i call that that my triple deluxe"he said giving a manly smile

kirby stood up without much effort showing his bruised face to his opponent and the audience,while it looked rather bad the teen just smiled passed it and showed no pain,he passed his hand through the bruise before laughing

" i must be rusty,it has been a while"he said making kirishima stop

'what is he talking about,the usj?no he wasn't hit'the thoughts went through his head

"you know,kirishima"the teen was puled from his thoughts by his name being called,he eyed his opponent to see put his ahnd inside his pocket before pulling... a strand of pink hair

"i took this strand of hair from mina when we fought"he said making his current and previous opponent have a slight flahsback of when kirby's fist brushed against mina"s hair

"i was considering if i should use it or not,now,having taking your hits in my regular form i realize,right now i can't you without being cheap so LET'S GO FOR IT"he swalloed the hair,gagging a bit before his body started to glow and he transforme

kirby's skin was light purple,his clothes becoming dark purple and on his head a circular hat with a color scheme resembling a coral snake brandishing a cartoonish skull on the front,with a dark purple liquid flowing and bubbling around it

"WOW,WHAT CRAZY ABILITY IS HE NOW?"present mic showed his thoughts as he turned to meta knight

"THAT IS ONE OF KIRBY'S DEADLIEST FORMS,POISON KIRBY"meta knight presented the new form

"you praise yourself in being so strong"kirby started in a rather mocking tone swinging his arms open dropping two large blobs of poison on the ground ahead of him,as soon as the purple liquid made contact with the concrete below it created medium sized puddles which immediately began dissolving through it,causing slight smoke to rise

"let's see how good your defense is in comparison"he finished making kirihsima sweat nervously but also get super excited

"i just have to not touch it right?is like fighting mina ,then i got this"he stated running carelesly towards his opponent who waited until the redhead was close enough

"it may seem like mina's acid,but i can do much more"he said breathing deeply,he then exhaled releasing a purple-ish cloud in front of kirishima

the redhead ran right through it,which proved a soon as he made contact with the cloud he felt his body itching and a slow burning sensation covered his body

"don't breath it in,unless you want to burn inside as well"kirby stated with slight concern,but inisde he was very concerned

'i meant it,c'mon you're smarter than that,winning doesn't matter if you stay in critical state,please' he thought looking at his opponent burn

"gotta go THROUGH"kirishima managed to harden his body enough for the fumes on the cloud to burn slower,finally managing to exit the cloud

"that's the kirishima i know"kirby stated creating poison on his right hand and throwing it in front of kirishima who smirked

"you missed"he mocked

kirishima jumped over the puddle high on the air using his harden legs for extra strength ,hardening his arm and getting in position to hit his opponent with a elbow drop using the extra weight to fall waited as he fell,when he was close enough kirby was carried away by a wave of poison that came from nowhere,leaving a puddle right beneath kirishima who fell on it and a loud hissing sound was heard as he tried to continously harden to keep the poison burning his started flailing his arms trying to shake the poison away but it was sticked on to him bubbling away

'dammit,he is playing the waiting game,he doesn't have to get close,at this rate i will lose for sure,maybe i can use his own acid against him,like mina'kirishima thought

with a mighty scream he ignored the pain and ran towards kirby,he ran while stepping on the trail left by the poison-wave making his shoes looked with a rather surprised face but his eyes were full of pity as he saw the condition he caused his friend to be ,and the pain he was causing his friend also hurted him as much.

'he just won't give up,expected from a hero!but i can't bare seeing him like this,if he won't stop and care for his safety i will have to!'kirby thought running at kirishima ,covering his fists with poison

"come on kirby!"kirishma shouted in response his body steaming from the poison attached to him,he cocked his arm back and threw a punch with all his might

kirby released another toxic cloud forcing the redhead to block his took his chance and charged in delivering a series of poison jabs at his opponent's stomach and face,sending him back allowing kirby to jump and bring his fist down at the ground causing posion to splash around saw kirishima's body smoking more and more while he was not moving,in concern kirby got closer,which ended being what his opponent wanted,grabbing kirby faster than he could react and using his strength to crush kirby in a bear hug

"i knew i couldn't beat you from distance,so i had to come closer,man this acid burns bad,im almost passing out from the pain and fatigue from using my quirk so much,but now i got you"he said hugging tighter making kirby gasp for air

"give up"he basically pleaded as his body went to overdrive,he paled slightly when kirby smiled

"i don't need to breath to beat you"he said forcing his voice to come out,he then held his breath intensely,his hat started to bubble violently before it shot upwards in a stream of poison which dispersed when reaching a certain height,causing a large amount of poison falling on top of the competitors,kirishima eyes widened

"holy sh-"he was interrupted as they were covered in the poison.

the viewers looked intently,a deafening silence filled the entire arena,a few seconds feeling like centuries.

suddenly the poison started moving before kirishima bursted through covered in poison,he looked around before he fell backwards,passing kirby emerged,the poison sliding off him like water,he unscathed apart from the punches he recieved earlier.

"THE WINNER IS KIRBY STAR"present mic announced as the crowd cheered

after his victory was announced he spit out the strand of hair,returning to normal which caused the poison across the arena to immedietly start to dry out and vanish including the one kirishima was covered in.

after the match he was taken to recovery girl while kirby just ate some food to not overwork the old nurse.

He went to the sitting area after checking if kirishima was okay,he sat down still looking a little down

"damn that was awesome kirby"said kaminari as mina joined in

"yeah,you used my power better than even me"she said in a mocking jealous tone

"thanks guys"he said

"is something wrong?" asked iida getting close

"sigh is just,i know we want to win and prove ourself,i just don't like having to fight friends,after what i did with kirishima i feel bad"he said

"i know how you feel,but is what me must do,so we have to push through"he said

"COMPETITORS IIDA AND IBARA MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA"a voice announced

"i gotta go,but don't hold that against yourself"he said making kirby smile a bit

"okay,i'll hear your advice"he smiled

after a few seconds his phone buzzed

'hmm?message from meta knight,i wonder if it is more all you can eat buffet adverts'he thought scrolling down to find a article,he pressed to read it and made he widen his eyes

' **number 5 ranking hero "rabbit hero miruko" has been heavily injured and hospitalized by the wanted villain king Dedede'**

"what did you do now DDD?"he mumbled putting the phone down as the next match would start.

MEANWHILE IN THE ALLEYWAY

ingenium was beat just as bad,maybe worse,than stain laying on the ground unmoving with cuts all across his body and his engines sliced off,to say he was feeling great pain was a understatement.

he was able to look up just enough to see dark stain lifting his sword ready to kill him,he closed his eyes,but it never came

"wait!"commanded nega,kneeling close to the beaten down hero grabbing the piece of the mirror he used before

"i could use more numbers"he said sinisterly as the bright glow engulfed the alleyway once more

much like the villain before,ingenium was replaced with his dark counterpart,this new ingenium wore a black armor with white pants and gloves,his engines were shiny golden and his helmet had a skull design with spikes around his legs

"so you're the dark reflection of ingenium hmm"dark stain commented

"call me motohead blind freak"the counterpart said proudly

"silence you both"nega commanded

"now that you are silenced,we can go on with our attack at mount dedede,then attack that dreaded pink boy"he said

"pink boy?you mean kirby star?"he said

"how do you know that name?"he demanded pointing his sword

"i have all the memories from my counterpart,right now there is a event going on,after that event the students will choose internships with heroes"he explained

"then that pink haired boy will surely choose meta knight and knowing him he will go to that fat bastard"he said connecting the dots

"then we cut all the roots at once" dark stain deduced

"very well,we go to hiding for now"nega commanded

BACK AT SPORTS FESTIVAL

Kirby looked at awe trying his best to not be knocked back by the impacts done by midoriya and todoroki as the both powerhouses clashed,theformer trying to convinve the latter to use his fire side as well,kirby realized that something the green haired said caused a spark to ignite deep within the dual haired boy as he gave a sadistic smile as fire erupted from his side,after that point the fight got bigger and crazier in scale,in the end both charged with devastating attacks forcing cementos to try and block it by creating large concrete walls that managed to minimaly block it but to no avail as the arena was pretty much destroyed with midnight and many people flying off their seats. after the smoke settled midoriya was in a crater in the wall while todoroki manged to barely stay on the arena with his ice holding him.

midoriya was taken to recovery girl while the tournament continued,the next fights while interesting for the most part were in a smaller scale. during iida's fight ibara tried to do the same she did with kaminari but failed as iida dodged and pushed her from the arena.

the fight between tokoyami and bakugou also was rather intense and well fought in both sides with both fighters almost knocking each other out in the end bakugou got the upper hand due to his greater stamina and dark shadow's weakness to bright lights making go shy and withdraw in the birdboy making him lose.

"WITH THOSE FIGHTS OUT OF WAY,A WAVE O APPLAUSE FOR OUR FINALISTS"present mic as the crowd followed his words

"THIS IS IT FOLKS,THE BUILDUP FOR THE FINAL ROUND"

MATCHUPS:

 **Kirby star vs katsuki bakugo**

 **Tenya iida vs todoroki**

"THE END IS DRAWING NEAR FOLKS" was announced as the match was about to start,a speaker tsaid outloud

"WILL TENYA IIDA AND TODOROKI GO THE ARENA,AND KIRBY STAR AND BAKUGOU TO THE WAITING ROOMS"was announced and they did as told

on his way there,bakugou entered one of the waiting rooms assigned,just to be met with kirby eating a tower of food,the glutton stopped and looked at the newcomer full of food in his mouth,after swallowing he turned to the explosive teen.

"oh hey bakugou,came to wish good luck?"he asked

his only response was the table and the food on top pf it being blown away by the angry teen

"hey,was that necessary"he said before getting interrupted

"listen here pinky,i don't care if your friends with meta knight or if you are a 'prodigy',i will beat you and prove im the best"he said,kirby's only response was to shrug

"sure,you do you"he said going back to grab the food,bakugou grabbed him by the collar

"did you even lsten to me?! i said i will crush you and prove i am the next number 1 hero"he shouted at kirby's face which was a scowl at this point

"i heard,sheesh,all i can say is good for you,there is nothing else,i don't know if you expected a answer or a snarky comment i don't have any,you want to become number 1 and i want to help people,just that"

"WILL KIRBY STAR AND BAKUGOU COME TO THE ARENA" the vocie said

releasing himself kirby just walked away leaving bakugou a bit dumbfounded and clutching his fist.

The previous fight was good but short,with iida using his speed as a big trump card but ultimately failing as his momentum caused him to stop enough for todoroki to freeze him.

"THAT SURE WAS A SLIPPERY RACE HUH? NOW GET READY FOR A BLAST WITH KIRBY STAR VS KATSUKI BAKUGOU" present mic said,many cringing at his attempt at jokes.

"START"

KIRBY VS BAKUGOU

'BOOM'

bakugou immediately started off launching himself at kirby screaming his signiature 'DIE' kirby just stood there looking at him come before he sighed tiredly as the explosion made contact sendind a big cloud of smoke

the blonde smirked as he felt the blast hit and heard a 'thud' silently waiting,nothing smoke dissipated to reveal a part of the arena destroyed with chunks of the ground everywhere except of one single large pink closely he saw the brick had two eyes and a smile meaning it could only be one thing

"stone huh,how?! i didn't let you pick anything"bakugou shouted waiting for a response,but only silenced was heard

"grrr,tell me!"he demanded shooting another blast at the pink brick with full power only destroying the ground further without moving the brick even a inch

'god dammit,how how how?! i watched him closely after the fight with shitty hair,he didn't get anything else after he went...to the nurse"realization came to him as he recalled what kirby said on another match.

flashback start

'" _i took this hair from mina,i was cosidering using it but any other way would be cheap"he said holding another strand'_

flashback end

'he must have grabbed a strand from shitty hair and put in his mouth without me noticing,that bastard' bakugou raged on while blasting non stop his rockified opponent

he then stopped and took a few breaths

"if i can't blast you away,i'll just have to carry and drop you off the arena"he snarled approaching the pink brick and grabbing up before pulling it and almost falling on his face

the weight was bigger than he expected with him being pulled down instead of the rock being pulled up,but bakugou being bakugou wouldn't just accept it and continued on trying for a few minutes,the crowd then started booing.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU"he snapped at the crowd before looking back at the rock

"if i cant' take you off the arena,i will take the arena off you"he said starting to blow of bits below the rock in a attempt to make use gravity and cause it to slide off but much to his dismay the rock stayed balanced perfectly on the piece of ground left and after it was destroyed it just fell down still safe

"THIS BATTLE HAS SURE HIT ROCK BOTTOM"commented present mic looking at meta knight who was looking intently

"COME ON YOU STUPID ROCK,COME BACK TO NORMAL SO I CAN BEAT YOU"he was getting way over the egde

"GGRRR,YOU BASTARD LOOKING DOWN ON ME" bakugou sounded like he was almost crying,hehad enough and just blasted the stone away creating smoke

"huff huff huff,DONE YOU STUPID SLAB OF STONE"he shouted only to see the stone wasn't there after the smoke dissipated

he heard rock forming behind him and was slugged on the face by a rockfist and due to the hole he created plus he being flabbergasted caused him to just fall off the arena

"KIRBY STAR WINS"

kirby just looked on him with a rather dissapointed face walking off

"AFTER A SHORT BREAK THE FINAL ROUND WILL HAPPEN SO STAY PUT" was said

meta knight continued to glare at bakugou

'he may have a powerful quirk but his temper still needs some fixes,the outcome was expected'he thought

from somewhere else endeavor watched with intent while todoroki approached

"hmm,that pink haired kid is better than i expected, you will get a great reputation if you beat the prodigy of meta knight,i expect your victory shoto!"he said as a order

"i will try my best,but i won't give a promise"he said enraging his father

"if used your fire it would be over much quickly,if you just"

"have you ever beat king dedede"shoto interrupted

"what?"he asked with rage

"have you ever beat the criminal king dedede?"he asked,his only response a angry face

"THE MATCH IS ABOUT OT START"

"that's what i thought"he said walking off

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN,PRO HEROES AND SIDEKICKS,GET READY FOR THE 1V1 FINAL ROUND WITH THE UNPREDICTABLE KIRBY STAR AND THE DUAL POWERHOUSE TODOROKI"

As shoto entered the arena he noticed kirby still had his stone hat but unlike with bakugou he looked much happier and was giving his usual smile

'i don't know what kirby will be able if he absorbs my fire so i must use it sparely and i must be aware of that,if he tries the same with bakugou i can trap him instead'his mind raced thinking of stategies

"READY?"

both nodded

"START"

KIRBY VS TODOROKI

todoroki started with his usual ice barrage trying to freeze kirby but his opponent turned to a spiky ball

"i knew it"he said instead creating a sort of ice dome around kirby so he would't transform back due to how tight it was

after a few seconds nothing happened but todoroki continued on guard,he wouldn't make the same mistake he did with gooey.

the eerie silence was broken by the sound of rocks crunching against something,in a few moments the ice dome shattered by a powerful stone uppercut,the pieces of the ice which were flung upwards were sucked down by kirby using his quirk to be swallowed

"i won't allow it"todoroki said setting his left side ablaze enough to melt the ice around him ,which worked turning the falling ice into his dismay his opponent just swallowed the water left from the ice making his body glow

'dammit,i should have thought water was somehting he could use'he bashed himself for such a stupid mistake

kirby's skin was light blue while his uniform was dark blue with a hat similar to his poison but resembling a fountain

"water huh?you are at a disavantage kirby"he said creating a wave of ice beneath his opponent

kirby like previously,was carried away from the attack by a water wave,after it dissipated he took a deep breath and shot a stream of water directly at todoroki,who's anwser was to create a wall expecting water to bounce off,he was surprised when the jet of water just sliced right through his wall like a reaction he tilted his head,causing the stream to miss but managing to cut his cheek.

"i may not be the smartest,but high pressured water is comparable to a very sharp blade,or so i heard"kirby commented scratching his head,he breathed deeply

todoroki realized what he would do and made a thicker wall of ice,a water bullet went through anyways,making him dodge again and giving him another cut on the torso this time.

from the top of the wall cam blobs of water which burst when it made contact,harming todoroki

"grrr,how can water hurt so much"todoroki said outloud

his ice tactics weren't working very well,instead they seemed to be helping kirby instead

"guess i'll have to do it"he finally gave in

"get ready kirby! let's see who burns hotter"he shot a massive wave of fire,comparable to the one he used against midoriya.

kirby returned to normal and opened his mouth absorbing the entire wave of fire,making most of the viewers get surprised,even endeavor who gritted his teeth

"where were you hiding him,meta knight?!"he barked at no one at the display of such power

kirby glowed once again,his body became darker and his clothes red but his hat wasn't the one midoriya and bakugou had months ago,it was different...

it had four large red crests with a bright white star on the center while a large flame on top of it,resembling a fiery shogun made meta knight eys widen slightly and hmm in response and interest.

"WOW,your fire is pretty strong huh"kirby said admiring his hat

"what do you"todoroki was confused

"this power 'roki' ,is one i don't usually get,i only saw it 3 times actually, **monster flame**! "he said smiling widely and sounding very happy

"this won't stop me" a massive wave was sent a massive wave of ice,like the one he sent against gooey

when it got close kirby blew lightly releasing a large fire wave,melting it and burning todoroki slightly

"arrg,it feels so hot,just what is that kirby"he demanded in a low voice

"i must end this,sorry"kirby said

His closed his eyes,the flame on his head got more wild and the ground began to crack,he crossed his arms.

in one motion he spread his arms and gave a determined scream

"MONSTEEEEEERRR FLAAAAAMMMEEEEE" his body erupted in fire making a massive fire pillar ,it soon took the shape of a dragon and it turned going down on todoroki who just saw as the massive beast open it's jaws at him resulting in a massive explosion

when the dust settled kirby was back to normal and todoroki was laying burned and unconscious

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WITH A UNBELIEVABLE VICTORY! KIRBYYYY STAAAAAAARR"was announced with massive cheering from the crowd

 **END**

 **this is the biggest chapter i ever wrote,i hope is worth it**

 **next chapter will be the hero names and start of the internships**

 **just a question,who do you guys think should go with meta knight in his internship: bakugou or momo**

 **i swear there is a good reason for those two to be chosen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey again,this came a little later thsn expected because school is back so to work i go,and next chpter may take a little longer so i can get a few more votes if either momo or bakugou will go with meta knight's internship**

 **CHAPTER 13:friendly dinner,pick those hero names**

"THE WINNER IS KIIIIIIRRRRBYYY STAAAAAAARRRR" present mic announced and the crowd went wild cheering him

kirby however payed no attention to the cheering and praise but instead on the burnt and hurt todoroki,approaching his friend he picked him up and started to drag him to the nurse.

"uhhhh,kir...by?why help...me,you should...be...celebrating your... victory"he asked weakly feeling the pain from the flames a second ago.

"cause that's what friends do todoroki,i don't care about winning if my friends end up so bad for wear"kirby replied winking at his friend making the taller teen smile

"let's get you to recovery girl,last time i checked those flames could burn through anything"he said as they went along

After todoroki was treated by recovery girl and kirby took a slight lecture from the old nurse,everything was A-okay,and soon was time for the medals to be given for the top finishers,as they stood on a podium made by cementoss,midnight gave a small 'hype speech',all might jumped in from the top of the stadium forcing kirby not to laugh at his visible pain from jumping from so high and after recomposing himself he gace the finalists their medals

kirby took it with a smile before biting it to see the taste.

todoroki held the medal,staring at his own reflection on the silver surface of the medal.

bakugou took it very reluctantly looking away with a very visible scowl on his face

and iida took it like only him would,by standing straight with a serious face and bowing after receiving the medal,his reflecting glasses hiding his slightly sad and ashamed expressions.

" **EVERYONE PRESENT HERE TODAY,I CONGRATULATE YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR EFFORT AND I WISH A SHINY FUTURE FOR YOU ALL,SO LET'S GIVE IT TO THEM, ARE YOU READY?"** all might finihsed his speech with the crowd copying him

" **THANK YOU FOR YOUR GOOD JOB** "

'PLUS ULTRA"

the crowd stopped as everyone comically lectured him

"WHAT THE HELL ALL MIGHT,IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PLUS ULTRA"everyone shouted

" **but i thought they did a good job** " all might muttered

After the exhausting crash course that was the sports festival,the students were give 2 days off to recover and rest to come back in full throttle to class.

iida arrived home a little later on the start of evening due to some traffic

"mother i am home" he announced smelling some delicious food

"hello iida,dinner is almost ready"his mother said

"your later than usual"said his father

"sorry,there was some problem with a villain on the tracks so it got delayed"he said bowing slightly

"is tensei not home yet"he asked looking at his brother's empty room

"not yet,he probably is doing some extra hours,you know how he is about saving people"iida's mother said

"which is why i inspire to be as great as him"iida said determinedly

THE NEXT DAY

kirby was in his hut in the start of the forest resting peacefully thinking about a delicious piece of strawberry cake before being disrupted like many times before by a knock on the door

"huh?"he woke up with clear curiosity,he quickly stood up and changed into his usual pink hoodie and shorts

"i wonder who it is,meta just attacks me and dee just walks in"he mumbled before opening the door to see todoroki there with his usual stoic face

"good morning todoroki,surprise to see you here"kirby said yawning slightly

"hello kirby,i just wanted to congratulate you on your win yesterday and to thank you for helping me to recovery girl's office"he said

"oh that was nothing,that's what friends do they help each other"he said

todoroki went to say something but a timer in kirby's wrist went off

"would you mind taking a few steps back"kirby asked

he looked confused but did as asked,and right on cue meta knight landed where he was standing with a sword thrust to the ground

he looked up

"dodged yet again,you are getting aware kirby"he complimented and turned around

"good morning todoroki"he said walking off like nothing happened

"my father wanted to talk to you"todoroki said in a visibly forced way

"trust me,when i wish to talk i will meet him personally,i don't have a phone for a reason"he said teleporting away

"don't mind him,anyways what you wanted to say"kirby asked tilting his head

"yes,i wish to invite you to have lunch with me and my family today as a thank you"he said with some semblance of emotion

kirby smiled in response,a good time with a friend and free food,he was all in

"of course i would really like to todoroki"kirby said with a sincere smile

"im glad you accepted it,here is the adress"he said giving a card

"alright,see you there"he said waving as his friend walked off.

kirby felt his stomach grumbling

"well,time to get some breakfast"he said going deeper into the forest to talk to whispy woods failing to notice he was being watched by a figure in the distance.

kirby went through his daily routine with a smile,walking through the woods he arrived in a clearing with one single tree.

"good morning whispy woods"he greeted,the tree opened it's eyes

"oh hello kirby"it said in a deep voice

"meet my new friend,flowey"he said nodding to to the flower by his side

"that wasn't there last time"kiby said getting closer to the flower

"it bloomed two days ago,it gives me company in this forest"it spoke

"enough about me,you're here for you bi weekly supply of food right?"he asked

"yeah"he nodded

"i thought so,i separated it into that pile right there"he looked to a large pile of food a little far away.

"thanks,have a nice day"kirby waved goodbye as he placed the food on the large basket on his back and walking back to his hut

whispy yawned as he watched his friend leave,the flower by it's side grew slightly

"you'll grow to be beautiful"he said yawning some more

after kirby placed the fruits on his home and ate a few whole watermelons he grabbed a spear nearby under his bed and went to the lake near the forest

he whistled and after a few seconds a half fish half man mutant came from the lake

"hey kirby,how is your day"the fishman asked

"hey kine,would you mind grabbing some crabs and fish for me"kirby asked

"you know how i feel about hunting fish"he said

"please,i just want some crabs and starfish"kirby pleaded

"oh okay"kine said diving down,a few minutes later he arised full of sea food and tossed it into kirby's basket

"thanks kine"kirby waved goodbye

"ah i forgot to ask about gooey,next time i guess"he dived back in the water

kirby walked home and after putting the sea food on the fridge

he looked at his clock and saw it was almost lunch time

"oh,i think todoroki likes being ponctual and stuff,may just get there a bit earlier"he said to himself

TODOROKI HOUSEHOLD

shoto was reading a book on the sofa while his sister was making lunch,he looked over his reading

"hey,is father and natsuo coming for lunch today"he asked

"when does natsuo lose a meal,but i don't know about father,why you ask"fuyumi said

"i invited a friend for lunch,i hope he doesn't mind"he said

"shoto,those things should be said before hand,i don't think there is enough food for a extra person"she lectured

"oh,i thought"he said

"well,you thought wrong,i just hope i have time to do some more"she said

todoroki went outside,staring at the sand 'arena' they had for sparing before a voice came

"hey shoto,nice to see ya"said natsuo approaching

"hello,natsuo,good to see you to"he greeted,his gaze unmoving

"i saw your matches yesterday,you did great,except for the last match,i felt the heat from here"he said

"father already lectured me before,you don't need to do the same"todoroki said getting away,his brother's face turned to a scowl

"he did huh?well,honestly at least you lost now"he said

"what"shoto asked

"c'mon shoto,even if father trained you to be unbeatable,there is always someone better at something,and losing is part of getting better,if you never lose you will never learn how to win"he said

"i'll go inside"shoto entered the house

the sand in front of natsuo star to move

"that's new"said natsuo,the sand started to move more violently before a small sand vortex appeared and started to form a shape and glowing golden eyes shined

"a villain?i'll handle him"natsuo said as the figure formed and faced the opposite direction,only his back and pharaoh hat visible

"you after endeavor,so you attacked his familiy huh!"natsuo shouted creating ice in his arms and going at the figure

"huh"the figure turned to see the teen going with a icy punch

"wrong adress?"he asked before crumbling into sand

"hey,i think this is a misunderstatement,im looking for todoroki"the villain said reforming again

"and you got one right here"natsuo said trying to punch him again just for his target to crumble into sand once again and reform on the opposite side

"i don't want trouble i just want asnwers"he said trying to reason

"should have thought before coming here"natsuo said making the other sigh

"im sorry then"he said crumbling into sand once again.

but this time he didn't reform,instead the sand beneath natsuo erupted and formed a vortex of sand around him finally trapping him into a large pyramid,only his head visible on the top of the trap

"im stuck"he shouted

"if you won't calm down,i'll have to make you"the figure said winging his snake staff downwards

soon the whole pyramid started to sink on the sand with natsuo still inside

"what is going on here"shoto came to see his borhter trapped in a pyramid slowly sinking

"help shoto"natsuo pledged

"shoto?"the figure reformed

"kirby?you did this"he asked pointing at the pyramid

"you know him"natsuo asked incredulous

"classmate"he said simply

kirby looked at shoto before looking at the trapped teen

"so i did get the right adress"he said happily hugging shoto,getting him off guard

"uh,n-nice to see you to kirby"he said unsure on what to do on this situation

"can you let my brother go?"he asked

"oh yeah,sorry bout that"he apologized and the sand returned to the arena

"sorry for that,i just got freaked out by you attacking me"kirby said

"i understand,i am the one in the wrong,so peace"he asked putting his hand out

"peace"kirby shook it happily

"come in"shoto invited

"just,no sand in the house"natsuo said smiling sheepishly

kirby looked at himself

"oh right,sorry"kirby spat a small sphere of quartz

"oh,you're the one shoto thought yesterday"he recognized

"yeah,he is a tough fighter"kirby complimented getting in the house and looking around

"wow this is a big house,you must be pretty rich"kirby said in awe

"well,when you're father is the number two hero it comes with the title i guess"said shoto

"not really,i mean i don't think meta knight has a house this big"kirby said

"hey sis,the lunch ready yet"asked natsuo,fuyumi just stared at him

"well it would but shoto invited a friend without telling so i need to make more"she said,kirby heard and his face became sad

"oh,sorry about that i didn't want to be a nuisance,i just accepted shoto's invite

"no,no it's fine,maybe it teaches some things for my brother"fuyume lectured making shoto turned around

after a few more minutes the food was finally done and the family and guest ate in peace,until there was nothing left,courtesy of kirby

"this was delicious,your cooking is amazing"he complemented with a warm smile,fuyumi laughed

"it's really not that amazing,i just know some basic recipes and stuff"she smiled slightly flustered

"well,i mostly have fruits and vegetables and ocasionally sea food to eat,so any thing else is delicious to me"he said

at that fuyumi and natsuo looked at him with confused expressions

"is that all you eat is fruits and sea food"asked natsuo

"yeah,well i get sea food when my friend is feeling good enough to grab some for me,otherwise is just fruits for a few weeks"he said

"don't your parents cook?"fuyumi asked

"oh,i don't have parents,i live alone since i was like 4"he said,the todoroki siblings just looked at each other

"oh,sorry i didn't know"fuyumi said,kirby scowled at that

"is not that big of a deal,really"he said noticeably annoyed

"i mean,it just seems so lonely and horrible"natuso said

"you can't really miss what you didn't have"fuyumi said lowly

"sorry if i made you feel bad for me,but i really don't like to see people sad,so please"kirby said

"I'M HOME"endeavor announced barging through the door,looking at the table,his face became a scowl

"did you three eat that entire pot?"he said

"and why aren't you training shoto?!"he basically shouted

"because"shoto started but kirby talked

"meta knight gave us time to rest so we could recover our strengths"he said,endeavor squinted at the pink haired boy

"when shoto surpasses all might,he can rest,until then i will forge him into greatness"he said strictly

"shoto,training now!"endeavor shouted,shoto started to stand up but kirby grabbed his shoulder

"he is still recovering from monster flame,if you push him too hard you will hurt him even more"kirby said,shoto looked at him

"you speak back to me boy,do you know who i am?!"endeavor barked making his flames bigger

"you're a big meaning and a bully to your own children"kirby said,the todoroki family looked at him surprised

"think you can stand up to me boy?"endeavor said in a low tone

kirby put his hand on his pocket and pulled the orb of quartz

"if it helps my friends then yes"he said unmoving eating the orb and becoming sand kirby

kirby stared at them man,his gaze then went past the large man and in fuyumi and her worried face,he turned to look at natsuo then shoto,flashes of previous encounters appeared on his mind

"im sorry todoroki,i overstayed my welcome"he said before crumbling to sand

the half and half boy sighed before going to his room

endeavor just looked at the pile of sand before him

BACK IN UA

the second day-off wasn't eventfull,just a few minor events here and there,after a pretty normal day it was time to return to school and everyone was excited,why you ask? because

"WE ARE PICKING HERO NAMES?"the whole class shouted in amazement ,they shut up though when meta knight looked at them with his 'deathly glare'

"correct class,iida"he called but no response

"iida"

"ah"he got startled by meta knight appearing in front of him

"oh oh s-sorry meta knight sensei,this least days after the festival have been distracting"he said,visibly concerned

"it's alright iida,i see you're mind is in somewhere else"he said turning to momo

"yaororozu,distribute these white boards and markers to the class"he said,the vice class rep did as she was asked

"now i will give you a few minutes to come up with names,when i call you by seating order you will come to the front and present it to the class"he explained

the class had mixed reactions,some immediately started writing while others were in deep thought about.

a few minutes have passed and aoyama stood to the front even before meta knight asking

"be dazzled by my fantabulous name 'can't stop twinkling'"he showed with his usual dramatic flare,although meta knight shook his head

"the name matches your power but i see flaws in it,is too long and hard to say,i suggest you think a little more"he sent aoyama to his seat

"the acid hero,alien queen"mina showed

"a good name,but villainous at first thought,rather something more heroic would suit you better"meta knight said

the class continued with the students showing good names or some names with needs of adjustment,especially bakugou that didn't seem to realize the fault in his names

it went on until it was finally kirby turn,he went to the front and showed his name

"the pink puffball,kirby"

"you decided to go with you name huh?"asked meta knight

"i see the reason behind todoroki,but tell me why you chose it"meta knight mused

kirby put his hand on his chin before speaking

"well,i just like to be myself,and even after becoming a hero i will just continue being myself,so i chose my name,so everyone knows me for who i really am"he said

"very good"meta knight asnwered

after that was done he gave one last assignment

"a part of the sports festival,i think most of you are aware,is the interships that come after,and these"he said as a list of the student names with numbers beside it appeared

"are the amount of requests you received"he said

"wow the focus really is one sided huh?"said kirishima pointing the fact izuku,bakugou,shoto and kirby received the most requests

"these four held battles that will be remembered,but for the rest of you who got less,don't take it as a sign of loss but instead take it as motivation to become stronger"he said.

END


	14. game over for me

**not a chapter.**

 **hey,it's been a short while,well i'll keep this brief.**

 **im not happy with how the story is written,every new chapter i just feel like it's not good enough,because honestly,is my fault because i don't plan stories ahead,i just sit to write and i just come up with it on the fly,so many things i put in because "it would be cool" like the kirby villains had no real intention or plan behind them.**

 **also,it doesn't feel good and sactisfying to write anymore,the few last chapters were a drag to write to me,i wrote them because people were reading andf liking it so i thought "why not" but now just thinking about writing something for this story makes me exhausted. So i will stop writing my kirby academia,maybe i'll delete it,maybe i'll put it for adoption,who knows.**

 **i do intend to make a kirby version of the heroes rising movie,maybe some one shots but the main series i won't continue.**

 **good day for all.**


End file.
